Unexpected Feelings
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Inuyasha xova After traveling to Japan to visit Kagome, the fairies and specialists are somehow sent to the feudal era. Chapter 14 is finally up! I'm SSOOOO sorry!
1. A Hell of a Lotta Letters

RS: Ok, this is a Winx Club/Inuyasha crossover fic. I thought up this one random pairing, so I decided to try it. Zander didn't want to come for this fic, so I gave him a break.

Btw, yes, I know it has a lame title.

Pairings: 

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Bloom/Brandon

Stella/Sky

Tecna/Timmy

(I may or may not do Musa/Riven, I'm not sure)

And, drum role please, our main couple is:

Sesshomaru/Flora!!!

I thought it would interesting and fun! What ever, I don't care if I get reviews, I'll write this fic anyway.

**ATTENTION WINX CLUB FANS:**

Start writing Winx Club fics. Some members of and I are trying to start a category, so get writing!

By the way, I won't describe the characters, because if you're reading this, you must watch the shows. And If you don't you can get pictures of the web easily.

Well, that's it. Without further addue, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the Winx Club. But I should. If I did, there would be so much more Flora, Flora would be the main character, and Flora would have a guy. Betcha can't guess who my favorite character is!

RS: To avoid confusion-

"Talking"

'**Thinking'**

_Writing_

(Comments/Notes)

(An: Author's Notes)

Most of the writing

The scene changes when you see another line like the one bellow.

Ch.1: A Hell Of A Lotta Letters

Flora sat in her room, humming softly, careful not too wake her roommate, Bloom. She had woken up in the middle of the night with a theory to improve her Vegalcloner.

After finishing her writing, the 16-year-old fairy opened a drawer in her desk. Not many people knew this, but she had spent some time on Earth. In fact, she had visited many countries there, including Japan.

She pulled out a picture of herself, and some others. Next to Flora, was a very pretty girl with long, black hair. Below them, making a silly face was a cute, younger boy with brown hair. The girls had to kneel for him to be in the picture.

'**I really miss them' **Flora pondered,** 'Maybe I should visit, after all, we do have all of next week off.'** With her mind made up, she began writing a letter to her old friend, informing her of the upcoming visit.

_I would like to meet this 'Inuyasha' you were telling me about_ She suddenly thought of something

_Why don't I bring my friends, all of them? You can meet the four of them, and the boys. I know you'd love them. If you would like, I will explain everything to them. I trust them, and if they can keep their secret, they can surely keep yours._

Flora was the only one outside of her friend's family that knew her secret. The girl had a well that brought her all the way back to feudal era of Japan. But, not just anyone could use it, just her... and a half demon from the past. Flora kept the secret well, and never told a single soul.

Her Japanese friend knew Flora's secret as well, and also kept it. The girls knew everything about one another, although they hardly spoke.

After signing it, the letter was put in an envelope, sealed, and slipped into the drawer with the picture. Flora leaned back and closed her eyes,

'**I'll send it in the morning. Tomorrows... Monday, ugh. The weekend's over, darn. Oh well, at least I have Professor Nutt. At least Boom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and I all have that class together. Plus, Spika's there too, she's nice.'** The girls had some classes together, but not every class. For example, Flora was the only one in Advanced Freshman Potions.

There was a loud gasp as someone placed his or her hand on Flora's shoulder. She spun around to see Bloom fall onto her bed and smack her hand on the tree growing by her bed. Flora noticed the sun was rising. Bloom sat up, pajamas wrinkled and hair tussled.

"Was I here all night?" Flora wondered aloud in her meek, little voice.

"I guess so," Bloom yawned, "I just decided to wake you up to get ready, we have classes today." The Earthling then proceeded to enter their shared bathroom and brush her teeth.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Flora called out, before yawning and rubbing her eyes to make them stop blurring.

"It's ok, you didn't." Bloom answered, after spitting out her toothpaste and reentering the room. "The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks." Flora then began her morning routine.

The letter was mailed later that morning, just after breakfast.

(The Next Day)

Kagome climbed out of the well in a huff and picked up her huge, yellow bag.

'**Why does he always have to do this? All I want is to come home, and take a week off. Then, I'll come back, I have the week after off anyway.'** She entered her house and found a note from her mother:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your grandfather, Souta, and I have gone to the store. We will be back soon, please get the mail. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love You Always,_

_ Mom 3_

**'At least I have some time to blow off some steam.'** She left to get the mail. When she returned, she looked through it.

**'Junk... Bill... Junk... Junk... Junk... Bill... Junk... Bill... Junk... Junk... Hey, what's this? A letter from... Flo!'**

She sprinted up the stairs to her room, closed the door, and read the letter. She was excited to hear more about her friends adventures. After ripping open the envelope, she began to read:

_Dear Kag,_

_ Sorry, no exciting adventures to tell you this time. I miss you guys a lot, so I was thinking of coming for a visit. I would like to meet this 'Inuyasha' you were telling me about he seems... interesting. All of your gang does, I wish I could meet them._

_Hey, I just got an idea!_ _Why don't I bring my friends, all of them? You can meet the four of them, and the boys. I know you'd love them. If you would like, I will explain everything to them. I trust them, and if they can keep their secret, they can surely keep yours._

_I was thinking of swinging by Sunday, if that's all right. We have all week off, and I know you do too. We'd have a blast, and you can bring Yuna, Ayama, and Eri. I think all of our friends will get along fine. Plus, there's a hotel nearby that we can stay at._

_ Call me, if only just to talk, or send me a letter. You know the number. Please contact me as soon as you can. I'd really like to hear from you. We can swap stories when I visit._

_Love,_

_Flora 3_

By the time Kagome had finished reading the letter, she was jumping for joy. She quickly wrote a letter in response, telling Flora to come with her friends and to let her explain when they arrived. Kagome sent the letter soon afterwards.

(An: Ok, three things: 1.I don't know if Ayama is correct, but it's something like that, 2.I don't know how Kagome's letter reaches Flora, it just does, and 3.Amazingly, she did all this before her family came back.)

The young Nih-pong (An: Sp?) then opted for a steamy bath, hot soup, and some sleep. While she, clad in night ware, ate her soup everyone came home. She informed them of Flora's visit and her entire family was excited. Her grandfather actually couldn't care less, but her mother thought she was sweet, and Souta had a small crush on her. They talked for a while before Kagome went upstairs, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

(End of Chapter)

RS: Ok, that was the first chapter. Reviews would be nice, but I'll update with or without them.

**Next Time:**

The Winx girls and Red Fountain boys come to Kagome's. Wait, did she tell Inuyasha?! Things are gonna get interesting


	2. A surprising Visit

RS: Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the Winx Club

RS: To avoid confusion-

"Talking"

'**Thinking'**

_Writing_

(Comments/Notes)

(An: Author's Notes)

Most of the writing

Ch. 2 A Surprising Visit

A week later Flora, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Riven, Brandon, Sky, and Timmy were packed and ready to go. The only ones who were skeptical about the visit were Riven and their teachers. But, they had won over the teachers and, by some miracle, had convinced Riven to tag along.

"So Flora, when did you travel to Earth?" Stella inquired as the large group took their seats on the bus.

"I went when I was younger, but I can't remember why... I recall something about 'business'..." Flora answered with a slight frown, but she brushed it off and continued, "anyway, I've been keeping in touch with Kagome ever since." She was blushing slightly from all of the attention she was receiving.

Musa leaned back in her seat. "Man, your peep sounds really cool. Didn't you say she had a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Souta."

"Soda?" Asked Tecna, "That's a strange name."

"Yeah, like, who names their kid after a drink?" Stella continued Tecna's thought in her usual, rude, speak first think later attitude.

"No, its Souta," Flora giggled, "with a 't', not like the beverage."

"Well, why do we have to come?" Riven complained loudly, "I could have been practicing my fighting rather than visiting some Japanese, Earth brat and her baby brother."

Flora frowned, "That's not very nice! She said she wanted to meet you guys, and learn more about Magix." Everyone began to stare at Flora with mouths agape.

"Man, and I thought Stella was the ditz." Riven had recovered from the shock and was now chuckling and shaking his head as he gazed out of the window.

"Flora..." Bloom began slowly, "You told this... Kagome... about... Magix."

"It's really not as big a deal as it seems," Flora defended, "she can keep a secret." The young brunette looked to her feet. "Don't worry. Oh," Flora remembered something and picked up her head, "And, she has something to tell you all when we get there."

"Like what?" asked Brandon, his blond hair blowing in the wind.

"It's nothing." Flora began to pick up her bags, "Well, this is our stop." She got up and exited the bus. Everyone else followed in suit.

They boarded their... aircraft-a-ma-bobber-thing (An: I have no idea what they fly in to get there ok, so just bare with me.) and were soon on earth.

"This is the hotel we're staying at?" asked Bloom, "It's really nice."

"Indeed." Said Tecna with a nod. "It's seems very luxurious."

"Ummm... Flora, who's paying for this?" Inquired Sky.

"Yo, hear it Flo', this place looks expensive." Musa agreed.

"Don't worry, everything's taken care of." Flora assured them.

"Can we just get to our rooms all ready? I'm tired of standing out here!" Riven was getting impatient.

"Uhh... yeah, ok. Come on!" Flora led them to the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir." Flora called out meekly

The man looked up from his book on the desk. "Can I help you?" he asked in a snobbish tone that sent shivers up everyone's spines, and made them want to punch him.

"Yeah, I have 4 rooms booked, under Magix." Flora answered.

"I see." The man was obviously unhappy about having them stay there. "Here are your keys, you are in rooms 246-249. Have a... pleasant day." He returned to his work.

They took the elevator up and reached the rooms.

"Ms. Feragonda and Professor Codatorta gave us some rules." Flora explained, "Since there are two rooms on each side of the hallway, the boys are on the left, and the guys are on the right... They also decided on the roommates." Everyone gave a collective groan.

"Yeah. They wrote lists." Flora handed out the lists and everyone went to their respective rooms.

(Stella, Bloom, and Tecna were in 246, Brandon and Sky were in 247, Flora and Musa were in 248, and Riven and Timmy were in 249) The group then left for the Higurashi household.

"We're here." Flora called to her friends. "The Higurashi shrine, there are over 150 steps."

Stella complained, they climbed the steps, and they rang the doorbell at the house. (An: describing all that would hurt my already sore hand too much)

"Hey Flora," asked Stella, "Your friend speaks English, right?"

"Yeah, the whole family does, except her grandfather."

The little boy from the picture answered the door.

"Flora!!" he screamed out as he attached himself to her leg, "your back!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Souta." Laughed Flora, as the other girls let out a chorus of 'aaww's.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Flora greeted the woman who just appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Flora," the woman answered, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. How's everyone been?"

"Everything has been great, thank you sweet heart. Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, that's Bloom, that's..." Flora proceeded to introduce everyone. When she was done, Mrs. Higurashi sent them to the well house, because Kagome's room was too small. A few minutes later, after listening to Souta tell Flora, who was pretending to be interested, about everything that happened while she was gone, Kagome came in.

"Hey Flora, you miss me?"

"Of course." They hugged, "How have you been? Are you still shard hunting?"

"Yup, everything's great. How bout you? Those witched giving you a hard time?"

"Always do, but we learn to deal. Oh, this is the gang." She gestured to the group and introduced them. When they were done, they got to know each other.

"Wow, so you guys have known each other for a while." Commented Bloom, "That's awesome."

"Hey, you've got a rockin crib!" added Musa.

"Rockin crib... oh! Thank you." It took Kagome a few seconds to understand what she meant. "This shrine has been in my family for generations."

"Fascinating..." Riven gave an eye roll to accompany the sarcastic remark.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of pink light from the well.

"Inuyasha!" Flora and Kagome chorused fearfully. "You told him, right?" asked Flora.

"Ummm... oops?" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Wench!" There was a rude call as he jumped out of the well. Only then did he notice all the people.

"Uhh... everyone, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is... everyone?" Kagome began as a statement, but ended in a question.

"Stand back!" Ordered Brandon, "We'll handle this!" The boys began to draw their hi-tech sword things.

"Wait!" Flora jumped in front of them, "Inuyasha's not an enemy! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Feh, like a bunch of week humans could hurt me." The half demon gloated.

"Now is not the time." Warned Kagome. "Well," she began to address the group, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You can say that again." Answered Stella in an annoyed fashion.

"Well," Kagome explained, "you see,"

"Cut to the chase!" Complained Riven.

Flora cut in, "This well is a portal to the past. It takes her to the feudal era of Japan, where she fights demons and collects fragments of the Shikon No Tama. The Shikon jewel has magical properties that, if in the wrong hands, could destroy the world."

"This" continued Kagome, "Is Inuyasha. He's a half demon with whom I travel. He does most of the fighting, and came to get me so we could collect more shards."

"So let's go." The impatient half demon ordered.

"I... can't. I need to be here, my friend is visiting."

"Hold on a minute." Interrupted Tecna, "you expect us to believe that?"

"Well, we did just witness the well part." Reasoned Bloom, "And I have no trouble believing that... Inuyasha is a demon, err... half demon."

As everyone continued to argue, a pink light began to erupt from the well. Suddenly, a giant worm with sharp teeth popped out and pulled everybody in.

(End of Chapter)

RS: I couldn't think of how they got pulled in, so I stole the idea from the Inuyasha series. It's the same as in episode 1, except a giant worm instead of the queen centipede.

I don't care if I get reviews, I'm writing this for me.

Lotsa Luv, bye!


	3. What is That Thing!

RS: I'm gonna be brief and go straight to the shout-outs- wait, hold on.  
I have a favor to ask. I need volunteers to either a) give me ideas for this fic, or b) edit it before I post.  
Any takers?  
Oh, and btw, there will be a slight Stella/Sky thing in this chapter, accent on the slight.  
Ok, now I'll post the shout-outs:

Michelle: Thank you. If you like the Winx, check out the fic by nukerjsr.

Kurama's Angel: Thank you, some help would be great. Please, e-mail me or give me ideas in a review. This is a very challenging fic.

bahamut9999: I hope soon. If he's not in this chapter, he'll be in either chapter 4 or 5. Give me ideas!

MistressCoCoLoVeR Ummmâ€ I have absolutely no idea. Help me, please! What plot holes?!? Do I need to explain better!?!? HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I'll bring in Sesshomaru asap. I'm not sure when, I have to set the right mood and get the right chemistry between characters.

Kulia Makani: Thanx for the review. My fic is intriguing? Cool! Here's the chapter you asked for, leave another review!

nukerjsr: Thank you. I must have forgotten to explain how the duo no each other. I'll get right on it!

Please, give me ideas. Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the Winx Club. But I'm getting them for my birthdayâ€ I hopeâ€ or maybeâ€ Christmas? No? Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

RS: To avoid confusion-

"Talking"

'**Thinking'**

_Writing_

(Comments/Notes)

(An: Author's Notes)

Most of the writing

* * *

Ch.3

What Is That Thing!?!

The world was a spinning rush of black and blue as the unusually large group fell through the well. The Winx girls (minus Flora) and the Red Fountain boys looked around confused, while writhing in the strange worms' grasp. Inuyasha, Flora, and Kagome were just trying to get away. (An: Flora's not confused because she and Kagome have talked about this type of thing many times before. So, Kagome has already explained everythingâ€ just go with it. --') Second later they were in the past.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (An: I have no idea if that's right) Inuyasha broke free, pulled out tetsusaiga, (An: I'm 80 sure that's how it's spelled... I've really gotta learn when to shutup.) and readyed himself for battle.

"What is this thing!?!" Bloom was panicking. She'd never encountered anything like this before. Her throat tightened as her stomach tied itself in knots. **'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die'** her mind screamed at her as her three best friends also began to panic. **'Wha- three? FLORA! She must understand!'**

The young brunette simply concentrated on breaking free without getting noticed, as was Kagome. Musa and the boys were violently fighting and flailing in the monster's clutches, as Tecna tried her best to aid the fainted princess beside her.

"Kagome, Flora! What's going on?" Screaming was heard over the madness. (An: please, keep in mind all this is happening in a matter of seconds, not minutes. Sorry to those of you who knew, but sometimes I forget that what's going on in a story doesn't take as long as it does to read it.)

"We'll explain more later, just concentrate on getting away for now!" Kagome yelled over before turning and whispering to Flora, "Are you ready, nature freak?" Flora blushed at the insulting nickname Kagome had given her as a joke.

"Uh-huh. A-are you?" She answered her companion, in an unsure fashion.

"Yes. Now, just close your eyes and concentrate." Flora answered with a nod, before both closed their eyes.

A blast of pink light erupted around the monster, and blinded the group. When it subsided, the worm was badly burned. Everyone fell to the ground, Sky catching the unconscious Stella in his arms. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede came running over the hill, fearing for their companions' safety. (An: It's plural because they assumed the pink light meant Kagome was back. Oh, and Kirara isn't there because I have an idea for when they meet her.)

"Come-on, let's head to safety. My friends can take care of things from here." Kagome led the magical beings into the forest, and they slipped within the bushes unnoticed, never letting their eyes leave the battle.

"Why are we hiding here like cowards? I'm going to fight!" We all know who said that, CoughRivenCough.

"No! You mustn't go. Stay." Flora had an uncharacteristically strong grip on his arm.

"I'll make sure he doesn't slip, you just fill us in on big, dark, and ugly over there." Musa grabbed the back of Riven's shirt and looked at the two friends expectantly.

"That is a demon," Kagome began shakily, "They are usually evil, but not all are bad. Remember how I told you I collected jewel fragments?" The group (once again, minus Flora) nodded in unison, except for Riven, who gave an impatient grunt, which resulted in Musa hitting him over the head. "Well, humans and demons alike are after the shards as well, so they can grow stronger. That's why this demon is attacking us. But, I don't understand"

"Don't understand what?" asked Tecna.

"I thought Inuyasha and I were the only ones who could travel through the well, and we need to have certain objects with us to do so. How were you able to come here?"

"Look!" Timmy pointed to the battle, where the worm was falling to the ground in pieces. There was a chorus of 'Ewww!'s, that Riven was, once again, no part of. The boys and girls exited the woods and met up with the group that'd been fighting.

"Kagome!" Shippou launched himself at his figurative mother. "You're back!"

"Jeez, talk about des jai vous." Musa whispered to the others.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked, staring at the stangers in a confused fashion, before readying herself to fight, "Are these more demons?"

"No Sango! These people are from the future they came through the well. I don't how, but they did."

"AAAIIEEE!!!" Bloom whirled around to see Miroku. "What are you doing!?!" She caught her breath.

"You must be Miroku." Flora stated.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Miroku was about to pull his famous line, but Kagome and Sango grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it, monk." Sango was _not_ happy.

"Miroku, these are my friends. See these four girls? Well, those are their boy friends, got it?" Kagome was not going to let the poor girls suffer any more.

"Indeed." He answered, the magical beings were busy convincing Riven not to protest. **'Hhmm,'** his thoughts were different, **'that one with the emerald eyes is single. Big breasts, nice body... she's pretty'** Flora turned around and bent over to help Sky put Stella down and rest his arms, **'Very pretty indeed. But, she's just not Sango. Oh well, first chance I get, I'm asking her.'**

"What's with the unconscious girl?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Stella fainted when we were with that worm demon." Flora answered, "Is there somewhere she could rest until she awakens?"

"Of course child, follow me." Kaede spoke for the first time since their arrival, "I am Kaede, the healer of this village." There was a chorus of 'hi' and 'hello' from everyone, except (from now on, assume anything the group does isn't including Riven) Riven. The now even larger group headed to the village.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

RS: So, that's the new chapter. I thought it was ok, could've been better.

It'll be hard for me to update with school, so don't get your hopes up.

However, I start writing almost immediately after I get a review, so send lots.

I'll probably update soon, 'cause I've already written 2 pages and 2 paragraphs of chapter 4, not including the author's note.

Leave lotsa reviews, latas!


	4. I Wanna Go Home

RS: Hey guys, wow. I updated in one day.  
This is the first time I'm writing the beginning author's note after writing the fic.  
Sweet!  
Check out nukerjsr's fic 'Secret School', it's awsum!  
Sorry if I miss you in a shout-out, so far I've gotten 3 new reviews, so that's who I'm addressing. If I miss you in this chapter, you'll be in 5.  
Shout-outs:

Michelle: Thanx a bunch! I'm glad Miroku's in character; he wasn't as hard as I thought he'd be. Please Review!

nukerjsr: Thanks, your fic's awsum too. You don't have to thank me; in a way advertising you is doing me a favor. Fanfics for Winx might inspire others to write some, resulting in a section for it. Please review!

Hentai Kitti Koko: Sorry for the lack of Sesshy, he'll be here in about one chapter, 2 at the most. Thanks for the review, leave another!

Well, that's it. Sorry, there's no Sesshy yet, but he's coming. On with the fic!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or The Winx Club. (I don't feel like attempting something witty right now, too bad)

* * *

Chapter 4  
I Wanna Go Home!

"So Flora," after they learned each other's names and settled into the hut, Sango tried to start a conversation, "How did you meet Kagome?" (An: I just realized that the others wouldn't know how to speak English. Please, don't bring that up in a review, just bare with me.)

"Well, one time when I visited Japan" she paused, 'Should I tell them? No, Kagome's the only one who knows. I will, but only when the time is right.' "I accidentally walked into her when I wasn't looking where I was going. I helped her bring her groceries home as an apology. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh, that's interesting." There was Riven's sarcasm again.

"Is he always like this?" Shippou was answered with a chorus of 'Yeah' and 'yup'.

"Great," Miroku commented, "Another Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha was ready to pummel the monk, until

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" He was slammed to the ground.

"Ummâ€ Wow." Brandon said dumbly, as everyone stared.

"We didn't tell you about Inuyasha's prayer beads, did we?" The group shook their heads.

"Well, whenever I say sit" BAM! "Oops, sorry Inuyasha! Anyway whenever I say si- S-I-T, they subdue him. It really comes in handy."

"Ugh"

"Stella!" The group rushed to her side.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Flora gently hugged her friend.

"Great, wonderful. Now lets get back to the future!"

"Man, I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Riven. I could use some sleep." Musa yawned.

"Indeed." Tecna agreed.

"It's been wonderful meeting you all, but we should go." Flora politely addressed their new friends.

"Feh." Inuyasha glanced out the window.

"We shall accompany ye to the well." Kaede lifted herself up on shaky knees, "And to bid you farewell."

"Well? Oh, yeahâ€ hey, what happened back there?" Stella was seriously confused.

"We'll explain on the way there." Bloom grabbed her friend's arm and explained the situation, as the group made their way to the well.

"What ever." Stella exclaimed once the story was finished, "Let's just go, so we can get back to civilization!"

"Here it is, ready to go back?" Kagome addressed her new friends. Everyone nodded, "Alright, then I guess you can just jump. But not all at once."

"Musa and I will go first." Bloom called out. (They had decided to, because the only ones not nervous about going home were Kagome and Flora)

"Alright then go." Riven was ready to push the two girls if they didn't hurry.

"Chillax, were going." Musa was getting annoyed. The two girls readied themselves to jump, and called out a couple farewells. They jumped.

"Umm... did we get back?" Bloom yelled up.

"No, your still here." Flora answered in a perplexed voice.

"Why can't you go back? Oh, I know. Maybe I need to bring you. We were all pushed together when you came, so that should explain how the first trip worked. Who's first?" Kagome looked around for volunteers, but Flora was the only one not nervous. "I can go alone first if you'd like."

"Maybe you should," Commented Flora, "I'd like to go last, so I can say good bye to everyone." (She had gotten along very well with the group)

"Ok." Kagome turned around, pulled herself to a sitting position on the edge of the well, and jumped, all in one fluid movement. There was a bright pink flash and she was gone. Everyone peered over the side.

"Does anyone see her?" Flora asked.

"Naw, she's off the radar."

"Where do you pick up that atrocious slang?" En Garde.

"Where do you pick up that atrocious attitude, Stell?" Touché.

"Please, do not quarrel."

"Sorry Flo."

There was a bright pink flash.

"See, it's fine. Come on Stella, you're first." Kagome came back, climbed out of the well, grabbed Stella, and jumped again, all under 2 minutes. Everyone closed his or her eyes, expecting another blinding light. Nothing.

"Hey, umm, shouldn't the well be indoors?" Stella's stupidity strikes again.

"Why weren't we sent back?" Flora pulled Kagome out of the well, as Sky politely helped Stella do the same. Kagome tried to go back a couple more times. Alone it worked fine, but with one of the others, nothing. It was the same with Inuyasha.

This went on for 3 hours. Finally, they gave up and went back to the village. They had an early dinner, and then sat around talking.

"I'm going for a walk." Flora stated as she lifted herself up and headed for the door, "I'll be back later."

"So you can get killed by one of those demons? I don't think so." Bloom was the first to contradict her.

"It's all right, she can take Kirara." Sango stated calmly, as a small black and white cat with red eyes made itself known. (An: For those of you who watch Winx but not Inu, it's pronounced Key-la-la)

"Aawww, he's so cute!" Bloom rushed over and began petting the little cat-demon. Flora giggled as the other girls did the same.

"Yes, _she_ is. Thank you Sango." Bloom grinned sheepishly at Flora's remark. Suddenly, rustling came from the redhead's bag.

"He didn't" Bloom approached the sea green accessory and small rabbit popped out, "Kikko! What are you doing here? Ugh!"

"Well, at least Shippou will have someone else to play with, right Kikko." The brunette reasoned, as she scratched the bunny between his ears, "Oh, guys this is Kikko, Bloom's pet rabbit. Well, I'm going for that walk now. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget Kirara!" Kagome called after her, as the small animal walked to the fairy.

"You really expected that little thing to do something useful in a fight? What does it do, distract the enemy with its cuteness?" Riven laughed as she hissed, "ooo, I'm scared now!" He shook his head.

Suddenly, with a whirl of fire, Kirara pounced. Riven was pinned to the ground by a huge, ferocious looking saber-toothed cat. She let out a deep growl.

"... oh." Everyone began laughing loudly as Kirara shrunk back down and jumped off Riven. She and Flora then exited the hut.

"She got you good!" Stella laughed out. Riven rolled his eyes.

Outside, Flora took a deep breath of crisp, fresh air. She and Kirara walked through the village, watching couples have dinner and send their children to bed. News of the group's arrival had traveled fast, so no one was shocked to see her. Flora reached the goshinboku (An: sp? It's pronounced g-ah-sheen-bow-koo) tree before realizing how far they had gone. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt something. Flora opened her eyes to see Miroku's face. She let out a sigh.

"Do the others want me to come back?" She asked, getting up.

"Indeed." He offered a helping hand, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you. Where's Kirara?"

"She probably ran off again, she'll be back."

"Umm, you can let go of my hands now."

"I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

"Please, bare me a child." His hand found its way to her butt.

"W-w-w-WHAT!?!?" A loud slap echoed to the hut.

"Baka hentai." Commented Sango, as she slammed down her teacup. The others were confused.

"Baka hentai?"

"Basically, it means stupid pervert." Kagome translated, before taking a sip of tea.

Miroku entered the room with a red handprint on his face, "I found her. She was at the goshinboku tree." He sat down.

Sango hit him with her Hirakatsu (An: pronounced hear-ot-sue) and glared, "Keep your hands to yourself." Flora entered and sat next to Kagome.

"Next time he gives you trouble, a good whack should do the trick." Sango advised the newest victim of Miroku's wandering hands. Flora gave a soft smile.

"Ok, thanks."

"It would be best to get some sleep." Spoke Kaede, stoking the fire.

"The old hag's right." Inuyasha added, staring out the window. Everyone got ready for bed and lied down to get rest.

"Flora?" Bloom whispered a little while later.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I wanna go home."

"To Sparx or Alfea?"

"I don't care, as long as it's in the future." Flora sent her friend and roommate a sympathetic and comforting smile.

"We will."

"What makes you so sure?" She got another sad smile.

"Your dreams will come true, just wait and see." She got a confused look, "'Cause the magic's in you and the magic's in me."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

RS: That was extra long chapter 4. I added a line from the Winx Club theme song.  
To those of you who want Sesshy: I am SO sorry.  
The best way to get him would be for you guys to help me out some more.  
The more reviews and ideas I get, the more likely I am to update.  
The sooner I update, the sooner you get 'Fluffy-sama'.Got it?  
I already know what's gonna happen, as in how they meet, but I don't know how to not make Sesshomaru ooc.  
Help me with an e-mail or review.  
Bye! 


	5. Rin and Naraku

RS: Hey guys, I'm finally back! Shout-out time:

Black-Death-Dragon: Thanx for the review. Yes, Flora meant she didn't want him to attack the demon. Sorry for the confusion. Please review again!

Michelle: Thanx! Yeah, Miroku is quite the perv. I saw Riven and istantly thought 'Inu!' I had to through that in there! Review again!

Bahamut9999: Here's the answer. And Buh-lieve me, Sesshy will be here VERY soon. coughchaptersixcough Review please!

nukerjsr: Thanx, doing that is not easy. Sesshy's gonna be really hard to do... damn. Here's your action, Fluffy-sama will be here soon. I tried to add a little humor, to liten up that chapter and makeup for this one. Review s'il vous plait!

Ok, this chapter is violent. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I want these shows! Give them to meeeeeee!!!!!

* * *

Ch.5 Rin and Naraku

(Flora's P.O.V.)

The next morning was relatively uneventful for us. We woke up at the crack of dawn and had breakfast. Kagome was going to take us to a hot spring that night, so we could bathe. She had gone back to the future to get us some nightwear and a change of clothes. We somehow managed to keep Stella from complaining about the clothing choices.

After eating, I decided to go for another walk, this time alone. Since it was broad daylight, everyone assumed it was all right. I had just reached the outskirts of the village, and was about to turn back, when I heard sniffling. Readjusting my bag on my shoulder, I looked around.

"Hello?" I called out and heard a gasp; I followed the noise to a rustling bush. Pushing part of it out of the way, I peered inside. There was a cowering child inside. It did its best to scurry away from me.

"G-go away." The small child batted a hand around in an attempt to ward me off. I gave a warm smile.

"It's all right, I not going to harm you." I reached in and pulled the child out, cradling it in my arms. It quivered at first but after a few minutes of rubbing the young one's back and whispering to it, the small human relaxed. I sat down on a rock and stood the child up.

She was an adorable small girl in a pink dress. She had a ponytail on the side of her head, pretty brown eyes, and a cute, little button nose. I smiled again.

"I'm Flora, what's your name?" She looked me up and down, unsure, before answering.

"M-my name is... Rin" I put my bag on the ground and moved forward slightly.

"Rin? That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." She giggled and a slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" She showed me a scrape on her arm, reaching from her elbow to her wrist and bleeding. She sniffled again. I reached for my bag, "We can fix that."

As I bandaged her arm, I tried to strike up some conversation to relax the girl. "So Rin, where did you get this scrape on your arm?" She looked down shamefully.

"I was playing on the rocks, even though I know I shouldn't... Please don't tell!" she looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know who I'd tell, so I really can't. Just be more careful." She smiled. I looked up, returned the gesture, looked back down and finished up her arm. As I put away my supplies, Rin spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Should I be mean?" I answered in jest.

"Well, yeah. No one else is nice. Except for Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken." Rin... now I remembered! Kagome told me about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's brotherly- uh-oh. Calmed down and answered her curtly, but as unrude (An: that's actually not a word! :p) as possible.

"People are nice they just don't show it."

"Why?"

"A lot of them are afraid. They think is kindness weak."

"Oh..."

"I have a friend like that." She nodded to signal she heard me. After about a minute of silence she began asking more questions.

"Do you ever wonder what trees are for?" I looked up. Finally, something I could talk about.

"The produce what we breath."

"Wow! They make air?"

"Yes, in a way. It's more complicated than that, but yes."

"That's really cool!"

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"Each and every tree, plant, and animal has a voice, has a spirit, and has a name." (An: Pocahontas!)

"Wow!"

"I know!" I laughed lightly.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" I sighed.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"So, you're from the future?" I stopped and looked at her.

"How do you know about that?"

"A girl who dresses funny and travels with the half demon Inuyasha is from the future too. Lots of people know, but not everyone believes it." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm from the future."

"I knew it!" Rin giggled, "I have to go now, bye Flora!" Waving, she turned and ran. I watched her as she disappeared from sight.

I picked up my bag, and turned towards the village. I was hearing noises coming from the trees, so I turned around. I really regretted doing that. A giant monkey costume with vines coming from the bottom appeared. I stood like a statue too afraid to move, or even blink. Coming to my senses, I turned to the village and began running as fast as my legs could carry me.

A vine-like-limb grasped me and lifted me into the air, "You must be one of Naraku's puppets!" As it began to squeeze me, I let out a painful scream.

Tighter. Tighter. It would not relinquish its grasp on me as ragged breaths shook my entire body. Blood stated drizzling into my mouth. White dots were covering my vision.

"FLORA!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"NO!"

My friends looked so scared, so distraught. Their feelings spread to me quickly. I began to panic. I didn't like the bitter, salty taste of my blood. In my mind, I was begging, pleading for it to stop. It hurt so much. Did I really deserve this?

Red liquid began spilling out of my mouth. My friends were really at it now. There were tears, screams, wide eyes. Even Riven looked so, so... unbearably horrified. His eyes would not reenter their sockets. I thought of how it was nice to know he really did care. That's one more step towards a full-fledged relationship with Musa.

Inuyasha now had tetsusaiga ready in his hands. Lifting it over his head, he ran at us. Anger had filled him from just a glance at the look on Kagome's face. He was bringing his sword down. Just before he reached us, I was sent through the air. Flying, before falling.

Faster and faster, the ground came to meet me. Clutching my bag for comfort, I shut my eyes and waited for death's arrival. The wind was blowing upwards and my hair billowed. Before hitting the ground, I realized something. I was a fairy, and I had just enough energy for a single spell.

I choked on my blood as I said it, but at least I got it out.

I hoped it worked, as I shut my eyes once more.

"Say this once  
Say this twice  
Cast this spell  
And all will be well  
Say this once  
Say this twice  
Cast this spell  
And all will be well"

Pain.

Black.

* * *

RS: No, this is not the end. And no, Flora is defiantly not dead.

Next chapter: Sesshy!

The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.

Also, if you have any requests/suggestions, tell me.

I'd be more than happy to oblige.

Leave a review, buh-bye!


	6. An

RS: First, let's go straight to the shout outs:

bahamut9999: Thanx for the awsum review! I will continue. Leave me another review!

Black-Death-Dragon: Thanx! I think everyone's glad Flo' isn't dead. Leave another review!

nukerjsr: Thanx a mill! I wanted to do it in Flo's perspective so I could right 'Black.' And end the chapter dramatically. Yes, _she_ is my fav. Character. Leave a review!

Pikachu: Thanx!! I'll update asap!! Leave another review!

Divagurl277: I will add more fluff, since you think it needs it. Give me another review, please!

Valerie Taylor: Ok, Ok!! Don't burst, your mom will make me clean the rug! Leave another review!

Ok, I haven't actually written anything for this chapter.

I'm totally stuck!!!

I have no idea how to write Sesshomaru, Please help me!!!

I have to put this on hold until I get some help, please remember that this is only my 2nd fic and my first time writing Sesshy.

You can e-mail me or help in a review, I don't care which.

Just Help!!!

Bye!


	7. We Have to Help Her

**RS:** I took pity on Zander and let him sit this one out. I wrote it all by myself and I think I did rather well. I know it's been a while, but everything's been hectic. I finally have a free weekend with no homework and a working computer, so I took advantage of it. I am sorry to report that my other Winx Club fic, 'Spooky Switch-up' has been deleted. I may or may not edit and repost. Anyway, here are the shout-outs:

Erick-Genryusai: I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration. I already have the story pretty much laid out, but I can definitely work some of your ideas in. Thanks for the awesome input.

HMgirlKristi I already know what I want to do in this fic, but you have some amazing ideas. I'll see if there's a way to work it into the story line. Thanks for the review!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: It's great to know a Yu-Gi-Oh fan is reading this. I just got into that series, but I'm sorry to say that I enjoy the fanfiction more than the show. My favorite pairing is Tea/Kaiba, even though it'll never be canon. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, thanks for the sweet review. It's an interesting idea, but I'm really sorry to say I won't use it, because**:: SPOILER ::** that happens at the end of the Inuyasha series **:: END SPOILER ::** but, it's still a great idea.

Catherine: That's a great idea, Catherine, but I've already chosen how everything happens. Thanks for the great input, though.

goldfish demon: Thank you SO much!! That really does help. I'll take your words into definite consideration. Fluffy-sama won't REALLY appear until next chapter, I'm getting more help on how to right him. Thank you again for the awesome input!

Divagurl277: lol, thanks! I'll add more fluff in the next chapter, promise!

Kasadi: I am so sorry I didn't e-mail you until about a week ago. I wasn't ignoring you, and I do value your opinion. But, between school and my computer messing up, I couldn't do it. Sorry, and thanks for the review.

dy: Here you go, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

darkspirit24: This is what happens, there will be more next chapter. I'm really sorry it took me this long. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Holy shit!)**

**We Have to Help Her**

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's sword slew the puppet in one swing. He sheathed the tetsusaiga and leapt ((AN: you know, when he gives those huge leaps that can practically scale a mountain?)) over to Kagome. She latched on to his Hatori and sobbed into him.

The other girls were in similar states. Bloom and Stella attached themselves to their boyfriends, who were doing their best to calm the girls down. It wasn't working by a long shot. Tecna was in the same state with Timmy, who was shaking so much he appeared to be vibrating. Musa had thrown herself into Riven, although she hadn't noticed yet. He just stood, still as a statue. ((AN: hyperventilating slightly I might add. ;) Oh, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, etc. hadn't arrived yet, 'cause… they just didn't. I know the notes take away from the drama, but that's the purpose. Someone told me that the idea was a tearjerker, and I don't want that. Then again, she was PMSing… Ok, I'll shut-up now.))

"I-Inuyasha! W-we ha-have t-t-to f-f-find h-her!" Kagome choked through on tears as she sobbed. ((AN: I know, I know. I said I'd shut-up. I just want to mention that crying people do sound like that and I'm not exaggerating… ok, I'm done.))

"But why? Feh, you know she's probably dead." This brought fresh tears to the group, causing the guys, even Riven, to glare.

"I-Inuyahsa… SIT!"

**BAM!**

"How could you even think something like that?! We're all trying to feel better and you just have to go and make things worse! _Sit_ down, you insensitive creep!" Nothing brought Kagome down… ever. As the half-demon began to lift himself up, she pushed him back down. Then, she continued her rant, "You do this all the time. Don't you have any respect for the dea-… for _others_!?!?"

_'Now that was a close one. Flora is **not** dead. She's just… MIA. Yeah that's it; she's just missing in action. Ugh, who am I kidding, she's done for! **No**, no she is not. I **have** to keep an optimistic outlook… even if it's probably not true. Grrr… STOP IT!!!'_ As Kagome fought this inner battle, she had unconsciously begun banging her head on a tree. Needless to say, the action brought some… interesting looks.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"SIT!!"

**BAM!!**

"Ow! God damn-it, wench! I was just asking! Feh, s'not like I care or anything, but your hurting the tree."

"SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!!!"

**BAM!!!!!**

** WHAM!! **

**CRASH!!**

"GOD DAMN-IT, WENCH!" Kagome, who didn't even dignify him with an answer, marched up to the others.

"Come on. We'll stop at Kaede's to grab some supplies and then go look for her. Inuyasha," she directed her attention towards the crater in the ground, "meet us there when you're done being such a stuck-up jerk!" On that note she stormed away, others in tow.

**Meanwhile**

((AN: Dun dun dun!!!))

Eyes closed, Rin was skipping through the forest merrily and alone. She had ditched Jaken a while back and now he was running up the path, trying to at least gain sight of her.

"Lala lala la la! Lala lala la la!" But, don't worry; her singing drove away any demons that may have been around, so she never came to any harm. ((AN: I love Rin, she's a great character, and really she is. But, I needed one last thing to lighten up the fic.))

Suddenly the poor kid tripped. Getting up, she brushed of her pink dress and fixed the ponytail on the side of her head. Once she had finished she turned around. At first, her breath caught in her throat… but not for long.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! JAKEN!! JAKEN, JAKEN, JAKEN!!!! COME QIUCK!" Now, when Jaken heard this, he immediately assumed she was being attacked by a demon and was about to be killed, which he wouldn't have minded, he may have even rejoiced, if his lord wasn't going to kill him if anything happened to the stupid girl, whom he, Jaken, decidedly hated with an ever-burning passion. ((AN: I wanted to see how long I could make that sentence. I could probably make it longer, but I really want to get this chapter written and done with.)) And so, because of the aforementioned, the little pigeon-frog thing ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.

He finally arrived about two minutes later. Rin had been screaming the entire time, and he had a headache, so he quickly shushed her. Then, she started spazzing again. ((AN: cool, spazzing isn't a word! My friend and I invented a word, 'spazztastic' and used it a lot, 'till we figured out it was lame. Now, her, some of my other friends, and I are trying to bring back bitchin'. Please, join our cause!))

"Jaken! We have to get Lord Sesshomaru! He'll know what to do! Hurry Jaken, she's still alive! Yay!" She was looking worriedly at the figure on the ground, but seemed quite pleased that it was still alive.

"Why do you care what happens to some pathetic human?" How rude.

"Flora is my friend, Jaken."

"So?"

"So, she helped me!"

"That doesn't mean I should have to go find milord for her."

"Ok then, Jaken. You stay with her and I'll Lord Sesshomaru."

"No! He will be quite displeased to hear I left you alone."

"But Jaken!"

"Rin, what is going on?" A third voice joined the conversation.

**Meanwhile**

((AN: That will be the last you will see of that scene, until next chapter. And, FYI, I won't be able to update until you all help me with how to write lord fluffy-sama. I already know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to write him. If you have any helpful hints, please tell me. Anyway, let's keep going.))

"It's about time you showed up." The group had all of their supplies and was ready to go. Inuyasha had shown up, so Kagome was chastising him. "We were just about to leave. Well, don't just stand there, make sure you're ready to go."

"Feh, who said I was coming?"

"Sit. I don't care whether or not you're coming; we're going no matter what. Come on guys, let's find Flora." And with that, the entire group, the faries, the specialists, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, left. Shippou and Kiko were staying with Kaede. As they left, Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and began to follow.

"I thought ye were not going?"

"Feh, they'll get themselves killed without me to watch their backs. Now, get back inside, ya old hag!" Turning around, he raced off after his friends' retreating forms.

**End chapter**

* * *

**RS:** I think that was my longest chapter yet! The story was 3 ¼ pages long! Yay! Leave a review and I'll update ASAP, but I need major help with Sesshy. Later!


	8. You Finally Get Sesshy

RS: I don't feel like writing too much, so here are the shout-outs n' then we'll get started:

Divagurl277: Thanks. I think this one's better, though.

Katanagirl: Here you go!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Thank you very much! Flora's not friends with Jaken, she's friends with Rin; she's the one that said 'Flora's my friend'. Guess what, Droul. Lots more Sesshy in this chapter! Yay!

Catherine: Thanks a lot, I'm very proud of this story. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!

HmgirlKristi: I think you'll be happy to hear that I've written 6 pages of story. It's not quite 10, but I'm slowly working my way up there. Tell me whatcha think!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**You finally get Sesshy**

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Shut-it, wench. If I didn't you wouldn't last a day."

"Hmph, we would to, ya big jerk!"

"Feh, whatever."

"Look, if you think tha-"

"Can't you two, like, stop fighting and focus here! We are trying to find Flora!"

"Stella's right, yo. If you two don't stop drama trippin' we'll walk right past her."

"Sorry, Stella, Musa."

"It's alright," Bloom interjected, "I guess we're all a little high strung lately. Hey, can anyone remember a time when Flora got into an actual fight with anyone? I mean, besides the trix." The entire group pondered the Earth girl's thoughts.

"I don't think so," Brandon mused, his blond hair bouncing as he walked, "Isn't she the level headed one of you girls?"

"Naw," Sky spoke up, "That's Bloom."

"Like, yeah. Flora's the goody two shoes who can't stand up for herself. She could really use a self image boost."

"Stella!" The other four girls chorused.

"What?" The group rolled their eyes. Even Sango and Miroku spared a chuckle at their antics.

"Hey, um, Inuyasha?"

"What is it wench?"

"Well you're a half demon, right?" there was a pause.

"… Yeah."

"And you have a really sharp nose, right?" an even longer pause.

"… Yeah."

"Well, couldn't you kind of, I don't know, sniff Flora out?"

"Feh… I guess. If it'd shorten this pointless trip… I'll see what I can do." There was a chorus of gratitude from the other girls, which he answered with an annoyed 'Feh'.

The dog-person-thing (An: sorry, I just had to put that in there.) sniffed the air once… twice… three times… suddenly his ears pinned back and a low growl erupted from his throat. The group exchanged nervous glances.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" Kagome inquired nervously.

"Grrr… name two of my least favorite smells."

"Um… Kaede's herbs and… Shippou?" Miroku offered.

"Grrr… I hate those too, but what else do I hate?" At first, he was answered by a confused silence.

"Well," began Sango, "I remember you mentioning how foul you thought beets smelled… the same with ink…"

"Grrr… no ya morons!" Inuyasha exploded, "I was talking about people. More specifically Kagura and my brother!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku tensed up while Kirara began to hiss and spit. Of course, the other eight members of their group had absolutely no idea what Inuyasha was talking about. So… they just stood there looking confused and uneasy.

"I'm gonna pretend I know what you're talking about and ask if you smell Flora as well?" Timmy offered shakily.

"Kagura is with Naraku. Inuyasha and his brother are bitter enemies." Sango explained.

"Why?" asked Bloom.

"It's quite the lengthy story." Miroku stated, "let's just say it involves tetsusaiga."

"Um… ok."

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "what about Flora?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I smell her too."

"What are we doing just standing around?" Riven complained bitterly, "Let's do something already."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "maybe we should sidestep Kagura and Sesshomaru… Just this once!" She added the last part in quickly when she noticed the incredulous look on the half demon's face. There was a short pause before she continued; "Finding Flora is our main priority right now. We can go after them another time, just not today, or even tomorrow. Besides, we need to keep our new friends safe and going after our most powerful enemies is not the way to do it. Let's just forget about it and go find Flora… ok?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Now, wait just one minute. What do you mean 'keep our new friends safe'? We are some of the greatest fighting forces in the universe and are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!" Riven jumped at the chance to defend his honor.

"Yo, Riven, not now! Chillax, it ain't the time to be drama trippin' ova' somethin' as small as choice of words."

"Thank you Musa." Kagome sighed, "Now, Inuyasha, Riven, can we please go find Flora." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air once more.

"Feh. Fine wench, but I can't promise to ignore my idiot brother. Their scents are coming from the same direction."

"Then we should hurry. Let's go." Sango's words came out strong and determined. Although their context should have worried the group, her confident tone lifted their spirits.

**Meanwhile**

(An: This should cheer you up, it's Sesshy! Wait… cheer you up from what… I befuzzle myself sometimes. Anyway, it'll make you happy to hear that fluffy has lots of dialogue in this chapter. YAY!)

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed in his usual, annoying fashion. And, as usual, Sesshomaru kicked Jaken out of the way as he ran to grovel at his master's feet.

"Well Rin?" the monotonous demon spoke… well… monotonously.

"Well, milord, remember how you told me not to play on the rocks because I might fall and get hurt?" Rin's gaze fell to the ground.

"Yes."

"Well, I kinda went anyway. Then I fell and scraped my arm, but I'm all better now because Flora, my new friend who's from the future just like the girl who travels with half demon Inuyasha, fixed my arm, so I'm all better but now she's not because she's lying over here and she's not awake and she's all bloody." The young girl had lifted her injured arm to show Sesshomaru and was pointing with her other hand at Flora's unconscious form.

"I see." (An: maybe he uses few words 'cause he's dumb… naw!)

"We have to help her!" Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her and appeared to be in deep thought. "Please lord fluffy-sama." Uh-oh, it was the puppy-dog-pout, not good.

"Very well."

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's face brightened with a smile reaching from ear to ear. Sesshomaru merely lifted Flora from the ground and brought her to Ah and Un, (An: it's the two-headed dragon, for those of you who don't know) before helping Rin up to their back and climbing on himself. (An: does he ride Ah and Un?) Jaken had to grab their tail to keep from being left behind, as Ah and Un took off quickly in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru took this time as an opportunity to have Rin tell him the entire story of what happened that day with Flora. As she spoke, he glanced down at the girl he was rescuing, having not looked at all before. His eyes widened considerably for a moment but his face returned to its normal expression almost immediately afterward.

_'She's… **gorgeous**! Even with her injuries, she's absolutely stunning…'_

"Lord Sesshomaru? Did you hear me?" Sesshomaru snapped his attention back to the young child before him.

"Yes Rin."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No Rin, but do not let it happen again."

"Why were you staring at Flora?" there was a long pause, "milord? Why are you so quiet?"

"I was looking at how badly she was hurt."

_'Why do I think Lord Sesshomaru is lying?'_ wondered Rin. Little did she know that four other heads were having similar thoughts. I can't tell you what Ah and Un were thinking, 'cause it was in dragon language. All I know is that what they were thinking was almost the same as what Rin was.

_'Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, why are you lying to your most loyal subject?'_ were Jakens creepy-ass thoughts. However, Sesshomaru hadn't noticed any of the strange looks he was receiving. He had begun to ponder his new strange feelings.

_'What's going on? Why is there this odd pain in my chest when I am no where near being injured?'_ He glanced down at Rin. _'Why is it gone now?'_ his gaze shifted to the unconscious girl _'And why has it returned…'_ Jaken was now in his view, _'only to leave once more?'_ His eyes fell on Flora once more _'It only happens when I look at her, but why? Grr… I hate not knowing! I should know, I am lord of the western lands, why don't I know?!?!'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"We're here." The young girl wasn't lying. They had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle and were now climbing of Ah and Un.

"Go play Rin."

"What about Flora?"

"I will take care of her. Do not leave Jaken this time."

"Yes milord. Come on Jaken! Ah and Un can come too!" She grabbed the toad-pidgeon demon and ran off, dragging him behind her, while Ah and Un followed behind.

Sesshomaru entered the castle and brought the injured victim to an extra guest room. Setting her on the bed, he prepared to bandage her wounds.

_'Amazing… she has obviously been crushed… and apparently thrown, but has no broken limbs. Other than a few stray scrapes and bruises, the only damaged areas are her stomach, back, and chest… Perhaps I should have some of my maids tend to her.'_ Well, at least he knew what he should've done… but didn't. _'Why am I oddly compelled to take care of her myself?'_ He removed her shirt, _'… Oh. That's why.'_ (An: I HAVE to make him ooc, if only for my own amusement!)

**Meanwhile**

_'So, half demon Inuyasha's brother has a new wench with him. Naraku will want this valuable information'_ There was a huge gust of wind as Kagura rode away on her big-ass feather.

'_But, why was he acting so strangely? Could it be that… no. The lord of the western lands hates humans. He'd never be attracted to one. Then again, he does allow that young girl to follow him around and he cares for her as if she were his own offspring. Perhaps I should keep this information to myself, until I am sure. Yes, that seems like a good plan… maybe I can somehow use this to free myself from Naraku.'_

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

RS: Taddaaaaaaaaa! My longest one yet! What do you guys think?


	9. Flora's awakened

RS: Hey, I'm back!

Zander: Oh, and my day wasn't bad enough.

RS: Shut-up! Special thanks to **bluefairy**, **katanagirl**, **CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl** (more pervy-ness to come!), **Kayla** (yeah, bitchin!), **Black-Death-Dragon**, **Catherine**, **EmaroldHeart**, **HmgirlKristi** (cursing's fun!), and **Erick-Genryusai** (I'll take your ideas into consideration!)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Flora Awakens**

"Ugh… like how much farther is it?"

"We. Don't. Know. Stella." Musa spat through her teeth.

"This is taking so long!"

"Well, when people are thrown across forests by demons, it usually takes a while to get to their location." Sango explained.

"Just be happy she landed this close to the village." Miroku added.

"This is close?" Stella whined.

"Does she have an off button?" complained Riven.

"HEY!" Stella pouted.

"Riven." Bloom mediated, "Stella, you have been complaining an awful lot. Just try to remember, we're doing this for Flora. You want to get her back, don't you?" Bloom's voice was pleading.

"Like yeah, of course I do. But, wouldn't it be faster, and easier, if we just flew there?" Everyone stopped and stared at Stella, blinking.

Musa was first to break the silence. "Why didn't any of us think of that?"

"Because people can't fly." Miroku pointed out.

"And Kirara can't carry us all." Sango continued.

"She doesn't have to." Bloom explained, "Inuyasha can travel quickly, so we can fly ahead, staying even with him, and you guys can lag behind with the boys."

"Feh, call me when you grow some wings." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Winx time?" Bloom asked her friends.

"Winx time!" they all chorused back, earning confused looks. They then did their whole transformation-majigy-thing and got into their fairy forms. (An: I know, that sounds horrible, but I don't know how else to write that. –grins sheepishly-) Of course, by this time the others, excluding Kagome and the specialists, were just kind of staring like idiots.

"So," Kagome decided to break the awkward silence, "that's what you guys look like in that form. Heheheh…" she ended with uncomfortable laughter.

"What the hell just happened?!?!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Like haven't you ever seen a fairy before?" Stella spat obnoxiously.

"Uh, Stell… they haven't." Bloom pointed out.

"… Oh." Stella's stupidity strikes again.

"Uh, heh, ya see… um… oh boy." Kagome sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey… why don't we get Flora now, ask questions later?" Brandon suggested hopefully.

"Good idea, let's go find her!" The girls yelled in agreement with Bloom.

"No way, wench. I-"

"Sit."

**BAM!**

"Inuyasha, take them ahead. We'll catch up. Ok?"

"But-"

"Sit."

**BAM!**

"Ok?"

"I-"

"Sit."

**BAM!**

"Ok?"

"Wh-"

"Sit."

**BAM!**

"Ok?"

"N-"

"Sit."

**BAM!**

"Ok?"

"… Ok."

"Good." The girl turned to regard the winged beings before her. "Bring Flora back… I would never feel the same if anything happened to her." She sucked in a quick breath and looked mournfully in the direction they were heading.

"Yo don't worry, Flo's been in worse. We'll go get her and come back before dark, no problem." Musa waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Are we ready to go, then?" The girls lifted skyward.

"Yeah Tecna, let's go. See you guys later, coming Inuyasha?" Bloom waved from the air.

"Feh, yeah I'm coming… stupid wench." The half demon grumbled. "Just don't fall behind."

"Oh, trust me, we won't." The musical fairy countered. As Inuyasha sped off, winx girls in tow, he was silently impressed.

_'These four, maybe five if that other one is like her friends, girls just sprout wings and fly fast enough to keep up with me and act like it's nothing. They smelled human, yet they're obviously not. Feh, I wonder if those four boys are the same way… hey, hold on!'_ Inuyasha's thoughts came to a halt as he did the same.

"Why are we stopping? Is this the place?" Bloom asked as she and the other girls began snapping their heads from left to right in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Flora.

"No, ya moron, it's not. I just have to ask something." He spat.

"Can't it wait?" asked Tecna annoyed.

"No, it can't. Look, what the fuck is going on and does it have anything to do with what your little friend said earlier about fighting forces and the universe?" The girls either rolled their eyes, crossed their arms, 'hmph'ed, or did all of the above.

"No, you look!" Musa flew down, hovering off the ground so she was face to face with him. "We aren't giving explanations until later, all we'll say is yes, it does have something to do with what Riven said earlier. If you want to know about us this much why don't you focus on Flora! The sooner we find her the sooner you get your answers, so take the effort your putting into annoying us and use it to find our friend!"

"Listen wench, I don't take orders from anyone. I oughtta slice you and your little friends up right now!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, I wi-"

"SIT!"

**BAM!**

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome chastised angrily, Can't you stop being selfish for once in your life? We're all worried about Flora and all you can think of is yourself! Now, let's get going."

"Feh." Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground and sniffed the air, "She's this way." He announced, turning to face a different direction before growling and pinning his ears back.

"What's wrong?" the miko asked, her voice suddenly worried and caring.

_'Sheesh,'_ thought Riven, _'talk about mood swings.'_

"Her scent's coming from the same direction as Sesshomaru's… but both of them are fainter, like they've been gone for a while." The half demon explained.

"Then we have to hurry," interjected Miroku, "lest he finds and injures her even more."

"Or worse." Added Sango. Kagome nodded in return.

"Then let's go." She turned on her heal and headed in the opposite direction Inuyasha had been facing.

"Uh, Kagome." He called.

"Yes?" She answered turning around.

"They're that way." a clawed finger pointed westward.

"Right, I knew that." She quickly changed direction began walking once more. Seconds later, a feminine scream echoed through the woods and surrounding area.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled streaking into the forest as a blur of red and white. The others were quick to follow, ready to aid a friend in need.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru sat quietly at the back of the castle, watching Rin play close by. In spirit, however, he was far, far away. After the discomfort he had experienced earlier upon witnessing the girl's bra, he allowed one of his maids to take care of their new guest. He had sensed her confusion, and intrigue, at the second non-demon to be taken in by her lord, but chose to ignore it. Of course, he'd already put back the shirt he'd removed earlier before summoning the woman. He noticed Rin running towards him, but the fact did not register.

_'That girl, what was her name? Flora… beautiful…'_ he continued to gaze at the now empty field. _'God damn it, stop thinking about her breasts!'_ He shook his head and decided to tried to just not think. It didn't work. _'What had Rin said about her? That she's…'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly at his realization. _'From the future, like my half brother Inuyasha's wench! Could she be allied with them? I shall have to keep a closer watch on her a-'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a small voice called.

"Yes Rin?" He answered.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"I was just thinking."

"You seem to do an awful lot of that… especially since we brought over Flora." The young girl suddenly giggled.

"What is it, Rin?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"What possessed you to ask such a question?"

"Well," Rin paused in thought, "you were staring at her pretty hard before. And you think more since she's here. So, do you?"

"No." his tone left no room for argument or joke.

"Can I go see her?"

"Ask one of the maids, they are tending to her."

"Yes milord!" on that final note, Rin rushed into the castle.

_'Perhaps I should check on our current guest too. She may have valuable information.'_ Sesshomaru tried to convince himself while lifting from the chair, gracefully. After all, he is a demon lord. After taking a deep breath he entered his castle and walked toward the room he had left her in, all the while trying to look as natural as possible. Of course, this is a difficult task when you're going to see someone you are deeply attracted to. But, let's not forget that our current leading male character in this section of our story has not yet figured out what his emotions toward the girl are, so he's still in the dark as to why he feels strange around her.

He noticed the maid he had spoken with earlier not far from his destination and asked, in his usual fashion, if he could enter. Well, not really if he 'could' enter, more like if they were finished, deciding whether or not it would be wise to go inside based on her answer. According to the woman, Flora was bandaged up and asleep. For Sesshomaru that translated into 'you may enter', so he did just that. He closed the door behind him and turned to regard Rin's new friend. He was shocked, to say the least.

She had been washed, now looking good as new, except for the bandages covering her torso and replacing her shirt. Had he been any other being he would have blushed, but he was the great Lord Sesshomaru, and such weak actions were below him. So, he swallowed his blush and took this chance to take in her features more thoroughly. And, he was chastising himself for thinking about her chest _before_… (An: yes, I know, how can you swallow a blush? Well, it kind of means he fought the urge to blush and swallowed, so he sort of 'swallowed his blush'. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but work with me.)

She had odd hair, an unusually light shade of brown with streaks that appeared golden in color. She had a small, slightly upturned nose that made her seem sweet and adorable. Thick, long lashes bordered presumably brown eyes. Her skin was unusually tan and made her, in his opinion, even more beautiful. Her full pink lips sat calmly on her face, not quirking in any direction, nor were they drawn tightly. They just sat there pleasantly. If he had found her attractive when injured, he now thought her absolutely stunning. It wasn't hard to tell that she had an amazing figure and a rather large bust size.

(An: About the preceding paragraph, two things: first, I'm describing Flora as Sesshomaru sees her so don't expect every character to be described, unless you want me to. Second, when I describe her as having a 'slightly upturned nose', I don't mean a hog nose. I'm clarifying because the first time I heard someone described like that I thought of a pig. Then again, I was five…)

Her appearance puzzled him to no end. He had never seen a human with odd features such as this, so you would think her a demon. However, her scent was unmistakably mortal. He walked closer to the bed and leaned in for a closer look. She began to stir.

Flora's P.O,V.

My mind slowly left the dark haze of sleep. I felt sunlight burning my eyelids, so I decided not to open them. Where was I, and why was I so comfortable? Other than the fact that my head was aching horribly and my chest hurt like all get out, I was warm and comfy, nestled into soft blankets. What had happened? I only helped that little girl and… It all came rushing back to me, and caused me to do something I soon regretted.

I gasped, my eyes popping open as I sat up with a start. Or, at least I tried to. My forehead collided with something hard causing me to shut my eyes tightly and put a hand to my now pounding cranium. I tried to lift my eyelids and see what I had bumped into, but everything was a little blurry. I could make out a figure, seemingly in a similar stance to the one I was in: hand on head, eyes shut. The only difference was that there was a colorful string of words spilling from his mouth. He reminded me of Inuyasha but I could tell it wasn't he since there was almost no, if any, red on the person. Other than him, none of my friends had white hair.

Closing my eyes once more, I took a deep breath. Removing my hand, I slowly opened them. The slow speed of my actions allowed my site to adjust and the blurriness to stop so that I could survey my surroundings. I was in a large, luxurious room in a large, luxurious bed. I turned toward the place I had bumped my head and gasped. In front of me was possibly the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

He had long, white hair and pointed ears. His hands had sharp claws on them and a couple red stripes. Wait, no not hands, hand. He was wearing armor with two swords. His handsome face held no real signs of emotion as he rubbed the area above his closed eyes. The boy was marked with two red streaks on each cheek and I could just barely make out a purple crescent moon on his forehead. His clothing was obviously elegant for this time period. His appearance seemed familiar, not as in I had seen him before, more like… he was described to me.

I racked my brain to remember whom Kagome had described like this. Se-… Sen-… Seck-… Se-something. Who was he? I remember that they didn't get along very well… oh boy. I took a deep breath and decided that I had better get acquainted with the stranger.

"Um, hi." I ventured meekly. He didn't turn to me, and hardly acknowledged the fact he had heard me. "Erm… who are you?"

"Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands." Oh. No. I finally remembered who the guy was. Inuyasha's brother who wanted to kill him and take Tetsusaiga, this was definitely not good. He was supposedly monotonous and evil… Great. Wow, I'm hardly ever sarcastic, I must really be freaked out. I had better figure out some way to get out of here. All right, just calm down. Keep him talking in the mean time while you think up a plan.

Narrator's P.O. V.

"Where am I?" Flora asked, taking another glance around.

"At my castle." Sesshomaru answered monotonously.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"Oh… thank you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, startled. He wasn't used to hearing those two words from anyone other than Rin and Jaken. He turned to meet her gaze, wondering if she was sincere. He was, yet again, shocked. His mouth opened slightly as their eyes locked.

'_Green. Not brown, or purple, or even gold. They're green.'_ His thoughts paused momentarily before startling him, _'God she's so…. Wait! Do not finish that thought! What is wrong with me?' _As he pondered this, Flora was having thoughts of her own.

'_Wow, he really is handsome. And he has the most amazing voice… Oh, but now I'm confused. He's showing emotion, so how can he be monotonous? He looks so cute with the stunned bunny look!'_ She fought the huge urge to giggle and bit her lip. _'If he's so evil then why did he take me here and bandage me up? Hey, wait a minute…'_ Her gaze slowly lowered and her face paled.

"Eep!" The young brunette pulled the covers from her waist to her neck, blushing insanely. This pulled the snowy haired boy from his stupor and he quickly snapped his mouth closed. Getting up he looked to his side where a rather large bag sat on the ground. He threw it to her.

"I found this with you. I assume it has your things in it. You'll have to ask the maids where they put your other clothing." Sesshomaru turned and walked to the door. After opening it, he stopped and paused, "Rin is coming to see you." On that final note, he exited and the door shut, only to burst open five seconds later when a little girl burst into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I feel fine, thank you for asking." Flora lied politely.

"Yay, I was worried." She jumped on to the bed and sat next to her friend, "I think Lord Sesshomaru was worried too. After master Jaken and I found you, he carried you back. Milord was staring at you a lot too."

"Oh." The nature fairy tried to sound uninterested, but, inside, she was buzzing with excitement and panic. She decided to change the subject, not liking the direction in which the conversation was headed. "So, um… Wh-"

"Do you like him?" Flora did a double take at the question Rin interrupted her with.

"W-what?" She stuttered, flushing brightly.

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru? I mean, do you like him like him?" Rin repeated.

"I can't answer that."

"Why not? You just talked to him, I saw him leaving."

"W-well, I can't judge on one conversation. I mean, he hardly said anything. I really don't know anything about him."

"Oh…" the little girl seemed disappointed. "Well, do you just like him then? As a friend?"

"He seems… nice. So I guess so, yeah."

"That's good. Oh!" Rin pulled something from her pocket. "One of the maids asked me to give this to you. She said it was filled with herbs to make the pain stop and that it should start working ten minutes after consa- consi- conse-"

"Consumed?" Flora couldn't help but giggle. Rin only smiled.

"Yeah, that's it. She also said you could get out of bed as long as you don't overexit- overecs-"

"Overexert myself?" The girl was now chuckling.

"Yeah! So, will you come play with me?" Flora looked at Rin's hopeful face and couldn't say no.

"Alright, let me just get dressed first." First she took some of the herbs her friend had brought her. Then, she opened her bag, and pulled out some clothes. She put them on and pulled out a hairbrush. As she began to brush, she noticed Rin watching her.

"What is it?" Flora asked smiling. Rin cocked her head.

"You're pretty." She answered grinning.

"Thanks Rin, that's very sweet of you." Flora looked at her brush and got an idea. "Come over here." The two girls sat down on the bed. "Now, turn around."

"Why? Watcha gonna do?"

"Braid your hair."

"Really?!"

"Yes, how many do you want? We should probably start with just a few so we don't hurt this beautiful head." Flora mussed Rin's hair as she said this, causing the child to laugh.

"Ok." So, for about twenty minutes there was silence. When it ended, Rin had two small braids on the right side of her head and three on the left. They were up front, framing her face and causing her to look even more adorable. (An: Flora took elastics from her bag.)

"There," Flora said, "all done."

"Yay! I'll be right back; I want to show Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Is that ok?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" Rin hugged Flora before running out the door. Smiling, she took out her compact and powdered her nose, from lack of anything better to do. Then she quickly ran her brush through her hair to make sure there were no knots. When she finished, she put everything back in her bag and sighed.

"Flora!" Rin yelled bursting through the door. Her unexpected actions caused the girl she was looking for to gasp and fall from the bed. She landed in a rather undignified fashion, her butt hitting the ground with a thump. This caused the juvenile to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Flora whined and pouted while getting up. (An: She's trying to be cute.)

"Sorry. Dinners ready come on!" grabbing Flora's hand, Rin rushed out of the room. The door shut behind them.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

RS: Well, that's it. Leave a bitchin review, latas!


	10. An Uncomfortable Dinner

RS: I'm feeling lazy, so let's cut straight to the chase! Btw, I know the characters are way ooc and my writing style changes toward the end; you don't have to point that out.

Special thanks to:

**sango-rox** (yeah! More fics, the better!), **HmgirlKristi**, **JakieG**, **Koga Wife**, **Emarold Heart** (wow your're polite. 'Course they're your fav characters, they rock!), **LunaCat**, **a reader**, **Catherine**, **goldfish demon** (hey, let's keep the character bashing to a minimum, except for Jaken. No more bashing reviews, please.)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**An Uncomfortable Dinner**

After about a minute, Flora had managed to make Rin stop dragging her down the hall. They were now calmly walking side by side in silence. Rin looked over the older girl.

"Flora?"

"Hn?"

"… Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's ju- never mind."

"No sweetie, you can tell me."

"Well… I think, Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What about him?" Flora furrowed her brow.

'_I wonder what she mea-_' She never got to finish her thoughts.

"We're here!" Rin raced towards the huge wooden double doors ahead of them and pulled one open.

"Come on!" They walked into the room and were greeted by a rather large table.

"Rin, you're late." Sesshomaru's eyes were the only part of him that really moved, but Flora could tell that they widened slightly when he saw the young girl. He had not yet taken notice of their guest.

'_I thought that when she ran out before, it was to show him her hair? Why does it seem like this is the first time he's seen those braids?'_

Flora had always been rather good at reading people, even the most stoic. Therefore, she had no problem interpreting her host's movements and expressions, though they were almost unnoticeable. For example, she knew that when she had spoken with him earlier, he was attracted to her. The fact still made her blush.

"I'm sorry, milord. I ran into Master Jaken and he told me it was dinner time, but then I had to go get Flora." The child explained breathlessly.

'_Oh, so that explains it. She had only spoken with that Jaken guy, not him'_

"Very well, Rin. Sit down."

"Yes milord. Can Flora sit next to me?"

"If she wishes." His eyes now moved to her for the first time. They then did something they'd been doing a lot of lately: they widened.

She was wearing a pink, pleated skirt and a sleeveless, yellow shirt that showed of her midriff. (The bandages only came down to just bellow her bust.) Her feet were sporting the same shoes he had found her in with the same ankle bands. (An: 2 things: 1. you can see her outfit at the site I have linked on my bio. 2. I know for a fact that those flowers on her ankles aren't part of the shoe because of a picture I've seen on the foxbox… er, 4kids website.)

"That would be great." She blushed, noticing the way his eyes, while they hardly moved, had definitely trailed up and down her form. Grinning, Rin drug her over to two chairs and the girls sat down.

Dinner was mostly silent. The only noise, besides people eating, was Rin yapping nonstop to Flora, who listened intently, if only to be polite.

'_Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Just. Stop. Thinking!'_ Sesshomaru resisted the sudden, and certainly unexpected, urge to repeatedly band his head on the table. _'Grr… I've never felt this way before. Stupid fluttering chest… stupid tight throated feeling… stupid girl… stupid-'_ Sesshomaru stopped as he came to the sudden realization of what, unfortunately, happened when he looked at the girl. _'… Erection.'_ He was unaware that the voice that was his mind could come out as a squeak, up until now. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to leave the table. _'I'll just tell Rin that there's something that needs my attention. No one will be the wiser.'_

"Milord?" a small voice called.

"Yes, Rin?" His voice sounded baritone in contrast.

"What's wrong?" He turned to face her, yet remained monotone.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing milord, it's just that you seem… distracted. Are you ok?"

'_No… I need to get out of here!'_ "I am fine Rin."

"Ok…" She looked down, seemingly upset. He opened his mouth, almost letting down his defenses, but Flora soon stepped up to plate.

"Hey Rin," she asked, "What do you want to do when we're finished?" The young girls face lit up immediately.

"You can meet Ah and Un! You'll love them!"

"Ok." Flora sounded confident, but she was really unsure inside. Ah and Un were a dragon… well, dragons. Dragons could be dangerous.

Suddenly, Rin tugged the side of Flora's shirt. The brunette leaned down and allowed the young girl to whisper into her ear, before whispering back. Soon, they were carrying a whole conversation that way. It wasn't that Sesshomaru _cared_ or _tried_ to eavesdrop, but his demon ears are sensitive and pick up quiet sounds… yeah, that's it.

"You should start talking with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin advised.

"Why?"

'_Why indeed.'_

"So you can answer my question from before."

'_What question?'_

"Why is that question so important to you?"

'_WHAT question?'_

"Because… it just is. Please try."

"He doesn't seem like the conversation type. Besides, I seriously doubt he'd want to talk with me."

'_Oh? Why think that?'_

"I am traveling with his brother, and I know they don't get along. He's probably only tolerating my presence because I'm a friend of yours." Flora tried to reason.

"Please, talk to him for me." Rin only pleaded harder.

"What am I supposed to talk to him about?"

"Well… uh… ho-"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I've received word that half demon Inuyasha is coming toward the castle!" Jaken burst threw the doors and squirmed over to grovel at his master's feet.

'_Damn, now I won't find out what else they were saying!'_ Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

'_At least I can get out of here without anyone finding out about… it.'_ Wordlessly, he stood and strode toward the exit of the grand dining hall.

"Bye Lord Sesshomaru! Return soon!"

"Good bye Rin… Flora."

"Bye."

'_I was not expecting him to say that!'_ Flora mentally gasped, while Rin giggled.

'_Good, I feel better since I got out of there. Now- wait a minute. Did I just bid her fairwell? Shit! God, I can't focus on this right now. I have to think of what to do about Inuyasha… he's undoubtedly here for the girl…'_

An annoying voice we all hate snapped him out of his daydream.

"What is your plan for defeating half demon Inuyasha, milord?"

"…"

"He must have come for that human girl. Good thing to, the less humans the better. Wh-"

"Quiet Jaken." The toad-a-ma-jigger's eyes widened at the harsh tone used by his master.

"Yes milord."

'_Lord Sesshomaru is acting weird again. Could it have something to do with that human girl we found?'_ (An: as annoying as Jaken's continuous mental rhetorical questioning is, it makes my writing a hell of a lot easier)

"… Milord?" he asked after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead remaining emotionless.

They had just exited the castle and made their way outside. They were walking towards Inuyasha and the fairies, whom they don't know about, although only yards from their location of departure.

"…"

"I was just thinking,"

'_Did you hurt yourself?'_

"Perhaps we should fetch Ah and Un?"

"…"

'_Damn it, he's right. We should. But that means seeing her again. Grr…'_

"Milord?"

"Very well." They turned toward the stable.

'_I'll just have to grin and bare it… while doing this as quickly as possible.'_ They were met with feminine giggling and what Sesshomaru found to be the cause of a difficult to suppress smile.

**Meanwhile**

"And just what is so funny?" Flora asked as the doors shut.

"Nothin!" Rin sniggered.

"Are you suuuuure?" drawled the brunette.

"Yes." Snickered the girl.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you're positive… are you positively sure?"

"Y-yes, hehehe." The girl chortled, "Let's go see Ah and Un!" before another word could be said, Rin had grabbed Flora's hand and dragged her out and down the hall. Exiting a pair of large oak doors, they made their way towards a quaint stable across the courtyard.

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" the teen asked.

"Of _course_ they will! Why wouldn't they?" the child countered.

"Well, there could be lots of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Like, uh… I don't know, but it's a possibility."

"Why are you so scared?" she cocked her head in addition to the question.

"Where I come from, you don't approach dragons. They're too… dangerous."

"Oh don't worry, Ah and Un are fine, completely safe." She called out to them and they came… fast.

"Roar." (An: I have no idea how to right Ah and Un's sound affects, so that's all you're getting.)

"Ah, Un: this is Flora. Flora: Ah and Un." The dragon… dragons… two-headed thing stepped forward and began sniffing her.

"Uh, h-hi." She greeted, while beginning to chuckle. Their breath was tickling her.

"See," mocked Rin, "I _told_ you they'd like you." The heads were nuzzled the brunette.

"I guess you were right."

"Wow, he really seems to like you."

Flora could no longer hold in her mirth, as she giggled. The sound quickly became full-blown laughter. Backing the girl up against the wall, Ah and Un continued their actions. Before backing away and grunting, which caused Flora's hair to fly from her face and slightly into the air. Rin was now rolling on the ground, howling with laughter. Unfortunately, the loud clearing of someone's throught interrupted everyone's mirth.

Jaken and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Milord?" Rin asked, sitting up. "Why have you returned so soon?" Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't trust himself to speak and remained silent.

"…" So, Jaken answered for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I have come to take Ah and Un with us."

"Aw, do you have to? Me, Flora, and Ah and Un were having such fun." Rin pouted.

"Of course we have to!" Jaken yelled, "Now come on, you stupid beast!" The two-headed dragon seemed displeased.

"Hey," Flora frowned while regarding the small demon, "that was rude. Ah and Un are quite intelligent and deserve some level of respect!"

"Yeah!" Rin sided with Flora.

'_This is interesting,'_ thought Sesshomaru _'she standing up for that demon. She must treat everyone with respect, or she wouldn't be doing this.'_

"You stupid human!" Jaken's exploded (An: I wish) "You've just met them for the first time! You don't know anything!" Flora's cheeks flushed with anger.

'_I should put a stop to this, my… problem's getting worse.'_ Sesshomaru almost shifted uncomfortably.

"Enough." All heads turned to face him and Flora's blush increased ten fold.

'_Oh, I forgot he was there… and made myself look so stupid. Oh gosh… I have a crush on him! This cannot be good…'_ she quickly snapped herself out of her mental panic, _'now isn't the time. Dwell on it later.'_

"Come Ah, Un." And with that he turned and left, double-headed dragon in tow. Jaken followed shortly, but not before sticking his tongue out at the two girls.

"Milord! Wait for me, your loyal servant!" He could be seen fleeing into the night, scrambling to be at his masters feet.

**Meanwhile**

"KAGOME!" (An: does anyone else laugh at the way Inuyasha yells her name when she's in danger?)

Kagome rushed back out to meet the group. Sango pushed the raven-haired girl behind her for protection. Musa, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna landed in confusion, while the specialists instinctively drew their weapons. A huge demon rose from the forest.

"A bear demon." Sango clarified, lifting her hirakatsu (An: I have been informed that this is wrong, but I'm too lazy to change my ways), ready to attack.

"Stay back." Ordered Miroku, lifting and spinning his staff before pointing it forward.

"No," interjected Brandon, "We'll help."

"Are you sure?" Kagome inquired unsurely.

"Flora's our friend too." Tecna argued.

"Besides," Musa added, "it'll give us a chance to take out our anger."

"Feh, just don't get in the way." (An: for those of you going 'Why the fuck are those idiots standing around waiting to die?' allow me to let you know I considered this and the conversation is taking place in seconds)

The demon struck, bringing a huge claw down towards the group, which was easily dodged by the group. The fairies took flight once more. A purple… whatever Riven's weapon is called flew across and embedded itself within the beast's paw. It let out a deafening roar.

"Boogie Blaster!" Musa called, casting a powerful spell. (FYI: Actual spell.) The specialists' weapons were beating down on the demon mercilessly.

"Hugh!" Stella tossed the Ring of Solaria into the air, transforming it into her staff. Catching it, she sent a powerful energy blast toward their adversary. Tecna through those special bomb-thingies I can't recall the name of.

"Take this!" Bloom sent the largest fireball she could muster hurtling toward the slightly worn-down demon. It knocked it down, but didn't finish it.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha delt the finishing blow using Tetsusaiga's signature attack.

"… Wow," Kagome blinked, "You guys _do_ pack a punch."

"Indeed, quite impressive." Miroku added, to which Sango answered with a nod. Bloom lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn as the girls landed.

"Let's make camp. We could never find Flora when it's this dark out." Sango reasoned. The group's heads looked around, just noticing the darkened night sky.

"Yeah," agreed Kagome as the girls quickly transformed. "It's getting late."

"I'll cast a spell to-" Tecna never got to finish. She Inuyasha, growled and turned towards the forest.

"Feh, we have company."

**Meanwhile**

(An: I had forgotten about the following characters until just now…)

'_Lord Sesshomaru had an interesting reaction to the girl.'_ Kagura mused silently. Bellow her, green countrysides and farms passed, receiving not a single glance. Her long, raven hair glistened in the moonlight as the rushing air thrust her bangs from her face and forced them to dance in the wind.

'_He must be angry over the fact he has feelings for that human girl, more so than Rin. Unless…'_ Kagura's eyes widened in realization, before confusion furrowed her brow, _'perhaps the reason Lord Sesshomaru seemed so uneasy is because he doesn't understand why she effects him. It would make sense, judging by the look in his eye…'_

As her dark, dreary destination came into view, Kagura descended her feather toward the soft, mossy ground. The disgusting black castle cast a sinister shadow across the land. She resisted the shiver begging to run down her back as her blood colored eyes fell upon its shape. She pushed open the door and entered the Mephistophelean establishment.

She habitually examined the walls as she sauntered down the seemingly satanic hallway. With nothing else around, what more was there to look at? Finally appearing at the desired room, she moved the door out of the way, crossed the threshold, and stepped inside, before shutting the aforementioned doorway. Walking forward, she fell to her knees and bowed before her creator.

"Kagura, what news do you bring me?" Naraku asked, perversive eyes shining malevolently. He looked down on his servant, skipping the polite greeting one would expect. She wasted no time in answering.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has a new human staying with him." Kagura cut straight to the chase, for fear of her master's wrath. "A girl who has apparently been traveling with half-demon Inuyasha. He took her in upon Rin's request."

"Interesting. What is his reaction toward the girl?"

"He appears quite taken with her."

"Anything else?"

"I believe he is confused over his feeling for the girl. Since he's never felt that way toward any woman, he doesn't yet seem to know he's attracted to her.

"Good, perhaps it's best that I hadn't killed her…"

"What?" gasped Kagura, eyes widening.

"That is of no concern to you. Leave."

"Yes master." Bowing, the wind sorceress turned and exited.

'_So, Lord Sesshomaru seems to have a new weakness. A beautiful new weakness which I plan to use against both him and that half-demon Inuyasha.'_

"Kanna." Naraku summoned, "Show me Lord Sesshomaru." She complied, pulling out her mirror.

He watched the male from when he entered the bedroom, to when he left the stable with Ah and Un. As the mirror faded, he grinned maliciously.

"Perfect…"

**End Chapter**

* * *

RS: So. Tired… Must. Finish… please review. The time I'm writing this is very late.


	11. Reunited

RS: Sorry this took so long; I had a lot going on. Look: standardized testing started, I was so sick I could hardly get out of bed, then there was the science fair, plus a close friend of the family ended up in the hospital. Also, I wanted to post all my stories on the same day… but I didn't. Special thanx to **Harpygirl91**, **Christine** (good, it was meant to shock), **Tenseiga15**, **sango-rox** (AH, don't die!), **haku wife**, **a reader**, **CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl** (yeah! Say 'NO!' to animal cruelty!), **Jackie G** (wow, I'm sorry. I hope it didn't offend you. This chapter is toned down), and **goldfish demon** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Reunited**

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly, lifting her weapon once more.

"My darling brother." The half demon spat back.

"I'm touched to hear you hold me in such high regard." Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing.

"Grr… look, I don't have time for this. Just give us the girl so we can go."

"If you hurt Flora in any way…" Musa threatened, hands balled into fists.

"I see you've added to your little group." The lord mused conversationally, as if the raven-haired fairy hadn't spoken a word.

"Believe me, they're temporary." Inuyasha back, tetsusaiga drawn and ready for action, "They came with the wench you stole."

"For those who care so much about that lowly human's well being," Jaken squeaked, "you sure leave her in a horrid form. If Lord Sesshomaru-sama hadn't-"

"Quiet Jaken."

"Yes, of course milord." He promptly shut his mouth.

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted softly, "you helped her?"

"Rin seems to have taken quite well to her." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well," Sango spoke as she and Miroku bowed slightly at the waist, "we are deeply thankful for your help. However, it is time Flora-chan returned with us."

"Grr… what are you thankin' him for?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome attempted to reason, "Had your brother not helped, Flora could have been injured even worse than she already was. He deserves some-" "Feh, all he deserves is to have his throat slit." And with that the usual battle began…

"Do they always fight like this?" Bloom asked as the entire group sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sango answered boredly (An: all of my favorite words aren't actual words… what does that say about me?), opting to casually lean on her hirakatsu while regarding the pointless battle.

"Aren't they brothers?" Brandon asked confused as he ran a hand through his brown hair. (An: ok, I'm going to edit the other chapters when I get a chance. When I first wrote this story, the whole 'switched identities' thing was a spoiler. But, it's not now and I want to use the proper names.)

"They are." Kagome stated bluntly, ignoring the fight in front of her, " They just cannot even attempt to get along. It's like they think they're allergic to one another or something." She waved her arms around to emphasize her point.

"I see half-demon Inuyasha is still unable to make amends with his brother." A cold voice drawled from far above.

"Kagura." Miroku pointed his staff threateningly in her direction.

* * *

An: ok, I know this is the middle of the chapter. However, there is a matter I found **important** and needed to address: ditching stories. This is not a personal insult, but some of you may connect with what I'm saying in a positive or negative fashion. It's no problem if you are going to put one on Hiatus if you need a break from it, but if you may not come back to writing it make sure you say it somewhere. There are plenty of places, including an author's note or your bio.

Further more, if you're a member but no longer wish to be one, LET PEOPLE KNOW YOU'RE LEAVING! This is especially bad when you have a large number of fan fictions, like fifteen, in the works. Many loyal reviewers are waiting for an update that never comes. The least you could do is announce your departure so no one's holding his or her breath. In fact, if you're leaving, why keep half written stories up?

I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, but this really gets on my nerves. I had to put this here because, in my experience, no one reads authors notes. Now, back to the fic.

* * *

"The one and only." The red-eyed demon bowed on her floating feather, before crossing her arms. Her weaponry never left her grip as she spoke to the snowy-haired brothers and their observers.

"What do you want?" Sango asked guardedly, hand resting on her own weapon waiting to draw it. Kagura didn't answer. Instead she lifted her fans and sent a half-hearted attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's way.

"Dance of the dragons!" the two tornados were easily dodged. "Good, now that we're all warmed up, the real battle can start." And start it did. Kagura was on offense the entire time as the two brothers dodged her every blow, without a second to send their own towards her.

"Come on, Sango," Miroku ordered, "they need help." The demon slayer nodded in agreement and the two joined the fight.

"We should help." Tecna decided, addressing her three friends. They agreed and did their little transform-a-majiger-thing. "Ready?" she asked. No one answered; the four of them just flew into battle. Now, needless to say, they caught the attention of all three parties, one slightly less than the other two.

"Sonic Blast!" everyone had to cover their ears as the sound waves from Musa's attack sent Kagura flying backward into a tree.

"Sun Sweeper!" Stella used her newly transformed staff to throw another powerful attack the demons way, but she dodged it. The forest shone bright as day for a few seconds, until the spell wore off. Kagura slowly stood up, ready to fight back.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Flora," Rin asked faux-nonchalantly as they sauntered through the courtyard, "have you thought anymore about my question?"

"Rin, I hardly know the guy. I can't just decide whether or not I have feelings for him." The brunette expertly avoided the question, effectively hiding her newfound crush.

"Why not? I've seen people do it all the time."

"Things are different where I come from."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters we go on dates."

"Dates?"

"It's hard to explain. Basically, if the boy likes a girl, he asks her to go somewhere with him and he takes her out to just have fun."

"What if he doesn't like her or she doesn't like him?"

"Well if the boy doesn't like her he just doesn't ask. If the girl doesn't like him, it gets a bit more complicated."

"How?"

"Well, the girl either says no and the boy feels a bit hurt, or the girl says yes and decides to give him a shot. If she still doesn't think they'll work out, she tells him and they don't date again."

"So, after they go on the date, then they're a couple?"

"Well yes, unless they break up. If they don't break up and stay together long enough, they may get married."

"Oh. How long does that take? A month?"

"Actually, it's usually six months or more."

"_That_ long?" the girl's eyes widened.

"Things are different in my time. For example, my friends and I are still in school."

"School?"

"It's where we go to learn things."

"Like reading and writing?"

"Well, besides reading and writing, we learn other more complicated things." Rin opened her mouth to ask another question when a loud noise caught the girls' attention. It was followed by a bright, blinding flash that rivaled the sun.

"What was that?" the young girl asked fearfully.

"I'd know those spells anywhere…" Flora whispered to herself, before turning towards her young companion "Rin, go inside. Whatever happens, don't leave unless you have to."

"What about you?"

"I have to do something, sweetie. I'll be fine, just wait inside."

On that final note, Flora tore off in the direction of the occurrence. Jumping over roots and dodging branches, she made her way toward her friends with expert precision. The young fairy was used to these types of terrain, having grown up with plants and animals all around her. She stopped when she could just see the battle, in order to assess the situation without running head first into danger.

Kagura had summoned some of Naraku's poison insects, which were currently distracting most of the group. Kagura had the upper hand over the rest, and was coming down on them relentlessly. Flora turned toward the target of the enemy's next attack and gasped. A tree had pinned down Kagome and Musa, making it so the girls were unable to move. She decided it was time to step in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha couldn't get to them in time, no one could. Kagura brought her fans up to attack and the two girls shut their dark eyes. Suddenly, their attacker was sent hurdling sideways by a blast of green energy. Flora floated down in fairy form, wings beating, in a seated position with her legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. Inuyasha pulled himself from his stupor and lifted the tree while everyone stared.

Sesshomaru's head was screaming at him to do something, but he could only manage to stand there focusing on how hot she looked scantily clad. He resisted the urge to bang his head against a tree… or grab the object of his confusion and kiss her right there on the spot. He deemed both ideas degrading and unfavorable.

"Flora!" her friends wasted no time in killing the distracted insects and jumping on their companion in a huge group hug.

"We were _so_ worried!" Bloom exclaimed as she and the other girls tightened their grip. No one noticed the pink-clad girls painful wince as they did, other than Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm fine, but shouldn't we be focusing on… no one?" Kagura had taken the opportunity to slip away unnoticed as she arrived.

"She must have retreated while everyone was focusing on you. It doesn't matter, we're glad to see you're well." Miroku greeted kindly.

"Which makes absolutely no sense." Inuyasha rudely pointed out.

"We saw you get crushed and thrown by that demon puppet," Sango explained, "how can you possibly be in such an unharmed condition?"

"It's nothing, I just recited a protection spell I learned from Bloom." The fairy waved off nonchalantly.

"A protection spell?" a small, shy voice called out.

"Rin, I told you to go inside. What are you doing here, sweetie?" Flora half reprimanded, half questioned.

"I got worried about you. What's going on?" the little girl cocked her head in a confused manner.

"Nothing, sweet heart. Don't worry about it." Rin didn't know why, but she instinctively hugged her friend.

"Aww…" Bloom couldn't help it: she _had_ to coo. The scene was just too cute.

"Hi," the little girl walked over to the other fairies and the specialists, looking up at them, "I'm Rin."

"Hey Rin," the blonde boy greeted, "I'm Sky. This is Brandon, Timmy, and Riven."

"Hello!" she chirped, causing Riven grunt uncaringly. Musa swiftly elbowed him.

"Be nice!" she hissed menacingly, he didn't respond.

"What's your name?" she cocked her head at Musa.

"I'm Musa, they're Tecna, Bloom, n' Stella. You already know Riven." Her amethyst eyes sparkled down as she spoke.

"Great, everyone knows everyone else, now can we get back?" Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

"Inuyasha, it's a day's walk back. We'll have to camp for the night." Miroku reasoned, before sitting down to make a pile of kindling for a fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed out of the blue, "there you are!" Stella yelped, before putting a hand to her mouth.

"Jeez, I forgot he was there." She sputtered.

"Stella's stupidity strikes again." Riven gave a roll of his eyes to accompany his remark, causing Musa to whack him upside the head.

"Are you going to come back with us?" Rin turned to Flora and everyone got quiet. The fairy gave a sad smile.

"I can't sweetie."

"Why not?" The brunette squatted to explain.

"I have to go back with my other friends, we're still trying to find a way to get home."

"You can't get home?"

"Well… not quite yet, but we _are_ working on it."

All of a sudden, Rin dashed over to Sesshomaru and softly tugged his clothing. He looked down to acknowledge her and she whispered something up to him, knowing his demon hearing would pick it up. He looked unsure.

"Please!" she begged and pleaded with him. He finally gave a curt nod. She ran back over.

"May I come with you? Just until you figure out how to get home. Please?" Flora looked over to the others for confirmation.

"I guess it would be alright…" agreed Sango slowly.

"Indeed," agreed Miroku, "I suppose the more the merrier."

"Alright then," answered Flora, "you can come."

"Yes!" Rin threw her arms around her friend in another hug, which was kindly returned. (An: ok, I'm desperate to get them back right now, so I'm going to do something you'll probably all hate, but oh well.)

The group's heads whipped around at the sound of rustling leaves. Everyone prepared to grab their weapons or attack as the muttering came closer, until out stumbled… (An: ah, the suspense!) Haitchimon.

"Haitchi? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, shocked. (An: for those of you who don't know, he's the raccoon dog that's always shape shifting and saying 'Master Miroku')

"I was coming to visit you!" the demon answered, confused as to why his friend was out in the middle of the woods with people he'd never met and one of their worst enemies.

"Well, we were just about to set up camp."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Tomorrow we plan to head back to Kaede's village."

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"It's a days walk, Haitchi."

"But only about half an hour's flight!" he transformed into the big pink bubble… thing. "Hop on!"

"I don't think we can all fit on there, so we'll fly." Flora volunteered as Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy climbed on.

"Aren't you coming Rin?" Sango inquired kindly, looking down at the little girl.

"She'll be riding with Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted, as his human companion climbed onto Ah and Un with Jaken.

"We are coming as well!" piped up the toad like demon from the dragon's back. Inuyasha opened his mouth to comment, but Kagome gave him a warning glance to shut him up.

The group took flight after his words, Sesshomaru in… big ball of light form… yeah. (An: I've seen him travel in this form and on a weird, sparkly trail. This way looks a bit less… gay. I have nothing against homosexuality, but he needs to be as straight as possible for this story.)

'_Don't look up her clothing. Whatever you do, do not look up her odd clothing…'_ Sesshomaru attempted to focus on the ground, as these odd thoughts zoomed through his head.

'_Well, now's as good a time as any to think about it.'_ Flora reasoned, _'Ok, let's start simple: why do you like him. Well, he's handsome, his voice is…'_ she thought for a good adjective, blushing when she found one, _'sexy. His protectiveness over Rin is so… cute! …'_

"Why do you think Sesshomaru came with us?" Miroku asked Sango casually from their seats on top of Haitchi. She responded in the same manner.

"He probably just doesn't trust us with Rin." Well, she was half right…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

RS: Ack! Sorry it was so short; I'm sort of in a rut. I'll update asap, but it could take a while. Leave lotsa reviews! 


	12. Calling it a Night

RS: look, I've said this before, it's going to take me a while to post. (To those I'm addressing, you know who you are.)

_Sango-rox-_ Don't get too violent, we need him for Musa in this fic!

_Christine-_ Haitchimon was just one huge mistake. Please ignore him. Oh, and I hope you're head feels better!

_goldfish demon-_ Yeah, I messed up on that pretty bad…

_Neji wife-_ sorry this took so long.

_a reader-_ ok… here ya go… Just. Calm. Down. This is a 'No Squealing' zone.

_iamkagomeiloveinuyasha-_ yes, that was a line from the theme song. It just sounded like something Flora would say. All I'm going to say about the Stella Inu thing is: 'Eww.'

_Dead Lola-_ lol, I know. I wonder how many peeps are boycotting my story for that. I just noticed how horrible it was when people did it and decided it was time to take a stand.

_Guardiangirl624-_ I don't think Flora is the slapping type. Thanx for the idea with Rin, I'll be sure to use it for ya!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Calling it a Night**

They'd reached Kaede's village within an hour, the flight having taken a heavy toll on everyone. Rin had fallen asleep sitting in the saddle and Jaken was beginning to nod off with her. While stepping off of Haitchi's yellow form the boys' stiff limbs cracked, causing the girls to grimace. (An: I know, I called him pink last time. That was a typo, sorry!)

"I am definitely ready to call it a night." Bloom commented, finishing the statement with a yawn. Almost everyone else followed in suit. Sesshomaru carried Rin into the hut and set her down on a mat. The child stirred a bit but did not wake.

"She's such a little angel." Commented Flora as everyone settled down for some sleep.

"Indeed," agreed Tecna, "she is quite adorable." Inuyasha and Riven could be heard saying 'Feh.' and 'Hn.' in the background.

"Man, I'm beat." Musa gave a little yawn.

"Well," Brandon stretched, scratching the back of his brown mop of hair, "night." He received a rather good chorus of similar responses in return.

As everyone settled down for sleep in the now cramped hut, a pretty brunette tiptoed over to the Demon lord.

"Good night." Whispered Flora, a faint blush painting her cheeks, before she turned away and settled down on her own mat. Minutes later, when every soul was asleep on the floor but one, three words could be heard ringing out through the room.

"Good night, Flora." Turning slightly, Sesshomaru lulled himself into a relaxed sleep.

**Later that Night**

The group awoke mere hours since they'd settled down for sleep. Well, most of them did. Four girls lay tossing and turning across the floor, painful moans erupting from their throats. They were switching between their clothing and their fairy outfits, though still in a deep slumber.

"What's going on?" Sango asked worriedly as the group watched their friends. Rin had attached herself to Jaken, close to tears. The demon was the same way, but because the death-grip on him was making his green complexion turn blue as a result of the cutting off of his circulation and air supply.

"What's happening to them?" Brandon exclaimed while leaning down beside the blond female he called his girlfriend.

"Nothing's going on, they're fine." Bloom assured the group with a yawn. She received strange looks in reply.

"They usually do this?" Riven inquired in an incredulous, put-off way. Bloom rolled her eyes. Though he put up a cold front, his worried gaze never left Musa's thrashing form.

"No, this is what happens when our powers evolve."

"What does that mean?" Miroku looked confused, just as almost everyone else in the room did.

"It means this is how we become stronger. Being a fairy isn't all fun and games you know, it can be downright painful. But, they'll be fine. A little tired and sore in the morning, but fine none the less."

"How come you aren't evolving too?" asked Kagome with a furrowed brow.

"I already did not long before we left." The redhead yawned a bit. "Look, I know it's a little unnerving to see them acting like this but we just have to let them be."

"Is there not something I can give for their troubles? An herb of some sort?" Kaede wondered, eager to help the poor girls who were obviously in great pain.

"Well, there's a potion they can take tomorrow that'll make them feel better, but I don't know it. Only Flora can make it and we don't have the proper ingredients." The old woman nodded.

"Very well, then I shall speak with her in the morning."

"I don't know about you guys," commented Timmy, "but I don't think I could sleep with them like this."

Miroku spoke calmly while seated in a meditative position, eyes closed. "I agree. Not only would the noise wake us up, but the fact that our friends are in pain simply would not allow for a restful slumber." The group nodded.

"How long do these… these horrid _fits_ usually last?" Jaken asked rudely, causing everyone to glare at him.

"Only about two hours tops, usually they're only, like, an hour to an hour n' fifteen minutes." Bloom said matter of factly.

"So we should all stay up with them until it passes, just to be sure." Kagome stated, "I mean, it won't be much longer. Twenty minutes have already passed since they started."

'_It's so freaky to watch her like that, flailing about.'_ Timmy thought, _'Poor Tecna…'_

'_I hope Musa wakes up soon… I'm so worried about her. If she doesn't come to soon everyone will start catching on that I actually **do** care. That can't happen, I've got a reputation to uphold…'_ Riven sat alone, worriedly pondering the raven-haired girl's condition.

'_Hn. Humans certainly are quite weak… but they'd better wake up soon. I may be forced to destroy them myself if this goes on much longer.' Though outwardly appearing not to care of the girls'_ convulsions, Sesshomaru refused to admit to himself that deep down he was worried for Flora.

Most of the group wholeheartedly agreed to Kagome's aforementioned idea and stayed up for another hour to ensure their female companions' safety. After that, the whole group fell into an unnerving, dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile**

"Naraku!" a beautiful demoness stomped into the evil being's castle, walking straight up to him.

"What is it, Kagura." He asked, not turning from the young Kanna's mirror.

"Why did you not tell me of the girls' powers?" the female demanded angrily, drawing her fan from the obi of her kimono. With a flick of her wrist, the red and white weaponry flew open and she was ready to attack. Unfazed, Naraku summoned a glowing red ball within his hands. The slightest squeeze sent Kagura to the ground, clutching her fist to her chest and gasping for air as sweat poured down her face and neck. He smirked.

"Do not forget, Kagura, that I own you. In my hands I hold the balance of your life… and your death. Do not cross paths with me for you will not leave the victor." He relinquished his grip on the odd crimson orb, "Now take your leave. I shall summon you when you are needed once more."

Obediently, the raven-haired beauty stood from her kneeling position and bowed at the waist. Her face was emotionless, mouth drawn into a taught line. Her eyes burned luminescent, adding an eerie glow to the blackened room. Rage coursed through her. It ran through her blood, tingled on her skin, caused her bones to shake. She would have her revenge.

"Yes master." She muttered sharply in compliance before exiting the room.

'_Some day Naraku. Some day I will destroy you and be free.'_

**Meanwhile**

"Here are those ingredients you wanted Icy." Darcy said, placing three oddly shaped bottles on a small wooden table. The snow witch lifted one, grinning at it menacingly. Within the translucent, green glass flask could be seen hundreds of small insects, no larger than ants, swarming to break free. She grinned menacingly at it.

"Excellent…" uncorking the bottle, she dumped a bit of them into the boiling cauldron before her. They hit the bubbly, blue liquid with a hiss, transforming it into a purple color. Stormy, who was sitting at the table beside the cauldron, smirked.

"There's no way we can fail this time," she commented cruelly, "those pixies are off their turf. We can finally destroy them once and for all." The three girls laughed maniacally.

"That spell we cast on that Earth loser's well worked like a charm." Icy drawled cockily, "The little annoyances can't leave."

"We'll just hop a portal into that dimension, crush the little freaks, and be on our way. After they're out of the way, nothing can stand in our way to conquer the universe." Darcy's evil smile widened a bit.

The head of the group picked up the last two bottles. Without even bothering to open them, they were tossed into the scalding vat. The mixing of the concoctions caused a mini explosion to occur, skull shaped smoke rose to the ceiling. The potion became a mixture of vibrant orange and sickly green. The girls filled six beakers with the grotesque, steaming mixture. They closed the bottles and looked at them, smiling with far away, insane looks in their eyes.

"Ladies, I think it's time we paid those little pixie losers a visit." As lightning struck outside, the three laughed maniacally.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

RS: I know, not my best work. But I've been on a tight schedule! I'm gonna try and wrap this fic up soon n' then take a short break before I start the sequal, which I already have some ideas for. Leave Lotsa reviews!


	13. Then the Morning Comes

RS: Here's the next chappy!

_a reader:_ o.0 jeez, chill. I got really busy as of late and was only posting prewritten chapters on my other fics. I'm gonna try starting to write some more.

_Pikachu:_ Thanks for not yelling at me for not having time to write. Here's another chapter… Now do your homework! …not.

_Guardiangirl624:_ -hugs back- yes, yes I did.

_Tensaiga15:_ Wasn't kidnapped, just busy.

_Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2:_ Cool, I luv 'em too. Yes, I am going to continue this story and write a sequel. Cool fic, btw!

_Lost Shadow of Death:_ Thanx, I'm glad you like it!

_Hoshiko Megami:_ Thanx!

_jasmine pixie 5:_ o.0… Wow, I didn't know my writings were that amusing. -Beams- Thanx for being so enthusiastic about them!

_Winx club and inuyasha lover34:_ Yes, boogie blaster is a real attack she's used. I must have gotten confused as to what Kagura's spell was. No one complained because they were worn out from a hard day (and I was too lazy ).

_K:_ okay.

_Mysical2249:_ Wow, I feel so honored! I love Inuyasha too.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **  
**Then the Morning Comes**

"Hey, girls, wakeup." Brandon leaned over Stella, brown locks falling into his eyes, and shook her awake. It was morning, the sun lifting clear over the horizon set in a purple-blue sky and spreading its light across grassy fields and lush forests. The fairies had been allowed to sleep in, the group taking pity on them and that night's painful torture.

"Hn… wha?" the blond rubbed her eyes groggily. Sitting up, she stretched and let out a loud yawn before putting a hand to her forehead. The girls could feel a dull ache, as if someone was inside their skull trying to pound their way out with a hammer.

"Hey, up n' at 'em." Reaching a hand over, Timmy gently patted Tecna's pale cheek.

"What time is it?" Flora called out, shakily moving to seated position. A pair of golden eyes regarded her lazily from the side, raking over her petite form. Her hair was unruly from sleep and her odd, futuristic clothes were badly wrinkled yet, to a certain pair of eyes, it did not seem to compromise her attractiveness.

"Uh…we're not sure." Timmy answered honestly, before lifting his arm and pointing slightly eastward. "All we know is the sun's currently in that direction."

"Hm…" Tecna walked over to the window and gazed at the glowing orb of light. She looked thoughtful for a moment before stating matter-of-factly: "Well, if my calculations are correct, it should be approximately 9:00."

"How does she know that?" asked Kagome confusedly. Musa merely stated 'half android' as if it explained anything. All that was received was more confusion.

"Half what?" asked Miroku, completely lost about what the girl was talking about.

"Don't forget, Musa," reminded Flora, "they don't know anything about our technology." The musical being blushed and nodded in understanding. That proved to be a bad idea, seeing as it increased the pressure being exerted on her already sore head.

"Don't worry about what an android is, you guys." Kagome intervened, "It's not important. Let's just grab some breakfast, we haven't eaten yet n' I'm starved." She put a hand on her stomach to emphasize her point before grinning. A scant few chuckled at her eagerness.

"Where's Kaede?" Bloom asked. She pitied her friends and hoped to have the potion for them ready as soon as possible.

"She just went down to one of the other huts." Sango explained, "The woman over there is pregnant and Kaede's concerned that she may be getting ill so she went over to see how Mrs.…" she searched her mind as if looking for the correct name, "… Mizushima, I believe, is doing. She shouldn't be gone for much longer." The redhead nodded in understanding.

"Are you feeling ok, Flora?" came a small voice.

Rin cocked her head and furrowed her brow in concern. The teen in question couldn't help but wince at the volume of the girl's voice, which seemed loud but was, in actuality, at a lower tone than normal. Throwing on a fake smile, Flora turned toward the young girl and nodded softly, careful not to cause any more pain. Her cautious movement went unnoticed by all but one occupant of the room. His vibrant, demonic orbs narrowed slightly in worry, though he refused to admit to caring.

"I'm fine, thank you." The brunette croaked out. Her voice was scratchy and horse, her throat sore, her limbs stiff. She was drowsy with fatigue and even the smallest noise caused her headache to increase tenfold. She wanted nothing more than a powerful sleeping potion to quell her nerves.

Rin's stomach gave a sudden, loud groan, begging to be filled with sustenance. She blushed a bit in modesty, a soft grin spreading across her features. The child turned to her guardian as if asking for something. Kagome chuckled a bit.

"Why don't Sango and I get something cooking? It might take a while though; we've got to cook for a lot of people."

Meanwhile 

"Shouldn't we be taking extra?" Darcy asked, examining the beaker in her hand. She made a face as the swirling, putrid liquid glowed with an evil aura. Stormy rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"We _are_." She stated in an annoyed, slightly snobbish tone, "Note the sixth bottle." The taller girl glared in her direction.

"The sixth is for their little Earth girl friend." Icy explained maliciously, "Observe." She waved her spindly hand over a rather large ball of crystal. It filled with haze and a group of six females came into view.

"See." Darcy pointed out rather rudely.

"Bloom, Stella," Stormy pointed to each girl as she said their name, "Tecna, Musa, Flora… and I take it she's the other annoying little loser we'll be taking care of?"

Their gazes fell on a black haired girl in a green and white uniform. Her red scarf was tied loosely around her neck and her chocolate eyes swirled with laughter. Though her words went unheard to the three seniors, it was quite obvious that she was joking and having a good time with the fairies that were currently stuck in the feudal era of her planet. It made the witches sick. "Yeah, that's her." The leader of the group put on a disgusted expression.

"Ugh, what a freak!" the frizzy haired girl exclaimed, put off.

"Hn, yeah." Darcy agreed, "Why would- hey! Who's that guy?"

They watched a brown haired man dressed in purple and blue robes approach the girls and speak with them. Together, their small group moved to where the boys from Red Fountain were sitting with some other people. There was a brunette holding a giant boomerang, along with an old woman, a humanoid fox, a small girl dressed in pink, and an odd creature that resembled a cross between a toad and a pigeon.

"Grr… C'mon," the order slipped angrily off Icy's cold tongue, "Let's get some more bottles and fill them with as much of the potion as we can. It won't do us any good to have these fools interfering with our plans and we don't know how many more losers they're leeching off of." The three quickly gathered all but a few drops of their concoction into all the jars and bottles they could find.

"That's the last of it." Stormy declared placing the final beaker into the blood red bag they'd dug up.

"Alright," Icy smirked maliciously, eyes narrowed. "Then let's open up the portal."

The other two girls broke out into their own evil smiles before moving to stand next to their sister, Stormy with their bag slung over her shoulder. Putting out one hand in front of them, they began to recite the incantation.

"Witches of our past unite,

Help us with our evil plight

Make our daybreak turn to night

Come upon us wicked sprite"

Their eyes glowed brightly as beams of power shot from their hands to form a ball of energy. It swirled purple, blue, and maroon, continuing to grow in size as the words from their spell left their mouths.

"Reek havoc on every mortal

And with this spell so dark and cryptal

Let spread a malevolent chortle

And open up our wicked portal!"

(An: that is the lamest incantation of all time. --')

Their swirling ball of energy sparked, turning itself into a portal of swirling black and purple abyss before a bit of Feudal era Japan could be seen. Laughing malevolently they stepped through without hesitation. Silently, the 'door' between dimensions vanished behind them, but not before a small, feathered creature could slip through.

"Momma!"

**End Chapter**

* * *

RS: Well, things are beginning to pick up witch-wise. Leave a review!


	14. Cooking the Stew

RS: Not my longest chappy, I know. But hey, it's something. Oh, and it's dedicated to **Cyclone One**, because before your PM I had only one sentence written. I LOVE YOU! You is my inspiration for this chappy. Mwah!

Zander: I thought _I_ was your inspiration. After all, I am stuck as your muse.

RS: Yes, that's right, I've finally called upon Zander again. About time, I know! Oh well, enjoy the new chappy!

Zander: Someone kill me now, please.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Cooking the Stew**

Kagome sighed while ladling a heaping portion of stew into one of the many bowls set up around her. It promised to be a long day. The girls were all but incapacitated, and that meant they also had a group of boys going mother hen. Honestly, you'd think they'd hyped themselves up on espresso with the amount of fidgeting they were doing. It was making the girls feel even sicker, if that were possible.

"And they called themselves heroes! Feh, more like zeroes if you ask me!" Inuyasha had declared, annoyed. Finally the males were no longer hovering over them, for Kaede had sent them off to hunt for that night's supper. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Miroku were stuck accompanying them since they didn't know their way around feudal Japan. Sesshomaru had left shortly thereafter without word of where to, merely promising Rin that he'd return before sundown and ordering Jaken to remain, much to the demons chagrin.

"How could milord do this to me…" One could still hear his ranting coming from inside the hut. While Kagome and Sango readied that days breakfast, or rather lunch, being that it was already so late in the day, the Alfea girls relaxed themselves within the healer's small home. Bloom assured everyone that a short day's recuperation would restore them to their usual selves. As Musa and Stella were napping curled up beside one another, Tecna busied herself with creating puzzles and Flora aided Kaede in creating an herbal concoction that would ease their discomfort as Bloom observed curiously.

"So ye be good with this sort of thing?" Kaede inquired of the nature fairy while stirring.

The girl in question flushed lightly, "I'm alright, I guess."

"You'll have to excuse Flora's modesty." Bloom laughed, "Really, she's top student in potions. She's creating new ones all the time."

"Oh really?" the old woman asked, "Like what?"

"Nothing special," the tan girl blurted out, "just little things here and there to help plants grow or create more of an endangered flower."

"Then ye do with this often?"

"Fairly so. I was tutoring some girls in our potions class for a while, and now I constantly help Stella with her homework."

Kaede smiled warmly, "Well then that's quite a talent ye has. I hope ye put it to good use." Flora's blush deepened.

"Don't worry, I will."

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh, this place is disgusting! How much farther is it to the nerd herd?" demanded Darcy.

Stormy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm getting covered in dirt. Can't we just fly over and crush those pixies?"

"Enough!" snapped Icy, "We'll get there soon enough. We need to take the group by surprise, then we'll steal their winx and take over."

"And what's the plan again?" the frizzy-haired female asked.

"We-"

"Momma!" a small figure popped out of the woods.

"What the- how did it follow us!" the leader screamed angrily, sending and icicle Pepe's way. The tiny duck jumped out of the way just in time.

He looked up sadly, "Momma?"

"Grr… can't we get rid of him, Icy?" Demanded the brunette.

"You don't think I've been trying!" A few more ice blasts and the creature scurried away back into the bushes.

"Now girls, let's get down to business…"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Zander: Wow, that update was _pathetic_! Laughs suddenly, I don't feel so bad.

RS: Well you should! Anyway, onto more important matters: I'm going to need a coauthor for the sequel. I simply won't have time to write it by myself. Hell, if someone wants to take over the sequel that's fine too. Just please let me know. Thanx!


End file.
